Mortífago de intercambio
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: EPILOGO! ¿Chico de Intercambio?.......que pasaría si tu nuevo hermano es la persona que menos quieres ver y sin que tu quisieras comienzas a sentir algo por él.Sentimientos confundidos...¿Cual de los tres?creo que soy mala para los summa
1. En un vagon del expreso de Hogwarts

Este es mi primer fic sobre Draco y Hermione espero que les guste, Todos los personajes de esta historia ppertecen a la grandiosa J.K Rowling y otros a mí

Espero que les guste...5...4...3...2...1...Que comienze la hsitoria

** ----------------------------En un vagon del expreso de Hogwarts----------------------------**

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel que botaban lágrimas de tristeza estaba sentada en un compartimiento de tren con un chico alto y pelirrojo que leía ( no muy común) una revista de quidditch y un moreno con unos ojos verdes cautivantes y un pelo súper que despeinado, los tres estaban muy tristes ya que en días anteriores habían estado presentes en el funeral de una persona muy importante para ellos Albus Dumblendore( y para mí Dumblendore era una persona excepcional, lloré toda una hora después de haber leído el capítulo de su muerte)

Una pelirroja muy linda abrió la puerta del compartimiento, tenía puesto un Jean que hacia mostrar su figura y una blusa muy moderna, la mirada de Harry quedó prendida en los ojos celestes de la muchacha

-Hola- entro diciendo- ya mismo llegamos se deberían poner su ropa muggle dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron que seguían vestidos con el uniforme

- Espero que a ti te hagan caso- dijo mirando a Ginny, Hermione llevaba unos jean similares pero una blusa muy chévere (esas que te tienes que poner con una de tiritas por dentro) y unos converse negros

-Ya tranquilas ya nos vamos a ir a cambiar- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y salía del compartimiento con Harry

- Hermione ¿Harry ha hablado de mi durante el viaje?

- Si se preguntaba que como así no habías venido con nosotros esta bien triste y no creo que la muerte de Dumblendore sea lo único que le afecta

- Yo se a mi tambien me duele mucho pero el fue el de la grandiosa idea- dijo sarcásticamente – a mi no me afectaría en nada , que todos los mortífagos del mundo me estén persiguiendo

-Pero a él le doleria que esos mortífagos te lleguen hacer daño- le interrumpio Hermione

-Bueno- contestó la chica comprendiendo- Cambiando de tema dime el día exacto que vas a ir a la Madriguera para tener el cuarto listo

-No voy a ir a la Madriguera este año Ginny- dijo un poco apenada

-¡Como que NO VAS A IR!- Entro gritando Ron

-es verdad Hermione todos los años vas, por que este año no vas a ir?- preguntó Harry un poco asombrado

-Mis padres aceptaron recibir a un chico de intercambio- contestó la chica emocionada

-Chico de intercambio- preguntaron los hermanos Weasley al mismo tiempo

- es cuando alguien de otro país llega a la casa de otra familia y la toma como suya – contestó Harry

- ahhh…Y que tiene que ver eso con tu ida a la Madriguera- pregunto Ginny

-Mis padres quieren que yo este con él, ya que es de mi edad, además ellos están tristes de mis cambios es decir que prefiero estar en el mundo mágico aunque no sea con ellos. se acuerdan cuando llegue a Grinmold Place en las vacaciones antes de comenzar el 5º año ,yo nunca les dije a mis padres que me iba y ellos se asustaron mucho ,además recibí una carta ayer de ellos diciéndome que mis amigos, muggles claro, querían saber de mí – dijo recordando y poniéndose un poco roja

-No me digas que uno de ellos es Danny- dijo Ginny

-¿Danny?- dijo celoso Ron

-Si es un amigo mío- dijo rápidamente la chica

- Si uno de esos amigos que te lleva al cine, y a comer, el que te regala rosas y besitos cada vez que él quiera o note que tu lo necesites ,típico de chicos muggles - dice Ginny contenta

Las dos chicas comenzaron a Reír como locas, Harry y Ron se miraban un poco, Harry sabía que eso era verdad ya que una vez había leído en una revista de su primo un artículo sobre "Que les gusta a ellas"

Se bajaron todos del tren listos para cruzar ahí se encontraba Arthur, Molly, y Fred.

-Chicos vengan a dejar sus cosas al carro

Todos caminaron a donde se dirigían los Señores Weasley .

-Hola chicos que tal su viaje- le preguntaba George que se bajaba de un carro nuevo

-Fred, George ayúdenme a subir las cosas, Molly entra al carro, todos los muggles están viendo las plumas de tu sombrero, Ron, Ginny aconmapañen a Harry y Hermione a donde están los familiares de ellos esperándolos y vuelven

-Chao Harry, chao Hermione- se despidieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras cogian los baúles con poca gracia

Mientras que los chicos caminaban al parqueadero Harry le agarro la mano a Ginny para que se atrasen un poquito

-que pasa Harry?- preguntó la chica sin mirarlo

Harry saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una margarita

-Era lo único que encontré cerca de donde estaba el carro, lo siento si no es una rosa- dijo dándole la flor ( que romántico)

-gracias Har….- e ese momento Harry había acercado sus labios a los de Ginny y la besaba dulcemente

-Y desde mucho que necesito hacer esto Ginny, quiero que me perdones si crees solo es un capricho mío lo de protegerte pero entiéndeme

-Te entiendo- dijo Ginny dándole un beso que no queria terminar

-Hey! Ustedes dos los de atrás apresúrense que ya mismo llegamos- dijo Ron con una voz muy seria

Harry se subio al carro de los Dursley despidiéndose de sus amigos

- Quien demonios es ese chico, que desde que estamos aquí esta que nos llama

-No puede ser! Dijo Hermione casi gritando

La duda Mata verdad...espero que me dejen muchos reviews diceindome si les gusto o no.

No me importaria lo que escribieran ocn tal que sean sincenros ya que de los erroes de aprende...


	2. ¿Solo Amigos?

**Aqui vengo con el 2º cap de este fic,como ven solo ve he tardado un día en actualizarlo espero hacerlo asi siempre, ya que tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones , las contestaciones de los reviews estan al final**

**Disfruten este capitulo**

**...¿Solo Amigos?...**

_Harry se subio al carro de los Dursley despidiéndose de sus amigos_

_- Quien demonios es ese chico, que desde que estamos aquí esta que nos llama- dijo enojado Ron_

_-No puede ser! Dijo Hermione casi gritando_

Un chico alto con ojos cafés claro, rubio (como Chad Michael Murray) con pelo largo todo para atrás, con unos jeans y una camiseta tipo polo de rayas, se iba acercando, en verdad era súper que elegante (típico chico de las propaganda de ropa como tommy, polo, de esas), a leguas se le notaba que no tenia nada que ver con el mundo mágico.

-Hermione Jane Granger eres tu?- preguntó el chico dirigiendo la mirada a la castaña que lo miraba asombrada

-Danny…..- dijo abrazando al muchacho con mucha fuerza- ha pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos

-Si lo sé, Hermi- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos coquetamente

-Me sorprende verte aquí….. – contestó la chica ruborizada

-Ron Weasley- dijo Ron en vos alta y molesta interrumpiendo a Hermione

-Danny Jones- le contestó – mucho gusto Ron- dijo mientras estiraba la mano. Ron no contestó el saludo, pero el codazo que le dio Ginny en la costilla lo izo reaccionar

-Mucho Gusto- dijo mirando las manos muy agarradas de Hermione y Danny

-Tu debes ser ginny verdad? Herm me ha contado mucho de ti, y tambien de ti Ron, y debo imaginar que el chico que se subio al carro antes era Harry

-Si Danny, él era Harry

-No puedo creer estoy conociendo a más personas como Hermione (sabrá la verdad de Hermione) ¿Qué se siente salvar a tantos animales en peligro de extinción? Debe ser emocionante estudiar en un colegio de ecología y naturaleza en Latinoamérica- dijo el muchacho ingenuamente

-Ha sido muy interesante- contestó Ginny un poco confundida con la pregunta - Bueno creo que nosotros nos tenemos que ir verdad Ron?

Ron no contestaba estaba mudo por los celos de ver a Hermione con ese chico

-Danny avanza al carro que yo ya voy apara allá- le dijo Hermione

-Hasta Pronto, espero que vayan algún día de estos a visitar a Hermione para salir o hacer algo. Te espero - dijo mientras se iba a un carro súper que vacan

- Ronald Weasley, parece que no te han enseñado modales, como te atreves de a tratarlo así- en verdad Hermione estaba indignada de ver el comportamiento de su amigo

- Solo Amigos?- dijo Ron recordando la conversación en el compartimiento

-Si Ronald solo amigos-dijo enfurecida- no debistes tratarlo de esa forma que te ha hecho

-Si Ron que te pasa, a veces quisiera que nos seas mi hermano

- Pero no es lo que tu quieras! Lo soy y te aguantas- dijo de mala gana mirando a Ginny - y sabes que Hermione yo pensaba que entre nosotros podía pasar algo, pero como a ti te importa más un muggle que cualquiera de nosotros (hablaba de todos los magos de Hogwarts en general).

-Ron entiende tu eres mi amigo, igual que Harry. Yo nunca te podré ver con otros ojos, además que tiene que sea muggle, yo era muggle antes de ser bruja- dijo resentida- Mejor ya váyanse, que deben estar preocupados sus padres, saluden de mi parte a Fleur y Bill- dijo mientras se despedía con un gran abrazo de su amiga- Ron tranquilo pero no te hagas falsas esperanzas conmigo- le susurro en el oído cuando lo abrazo a él.

-Bye Hermione y me encanto la historia de ser héroes de la naturaleza- lo dijo en risitas

-Si todos los vecinos y amigos de mis padres se la creen

-Chao Hermione no te olvides de mandarnos cartas y contarnos acerca de tu nuevo hermano

-Si Bye chicos

Hermione camino hacia el carro de su amigo, El carro de Danny era BMW 4x4 enchulado (esta parte se las dejo a su imaginación, pero no importa como lo hagan todo carro enchulado es lo máximo).

Después de medio camino donde Danny le había contado todo acerca del colegio donde antes iba, los chicos del barrio, y muchas cosas más, Hermione tuvo la gran duda de por que sus padres no habían ido a verla.

-No se en verdad creo que no tenían tiempo estaban con Drake arreglando tu cuarto

-Drake?

-Si el chico de intercambio que esta en tu casa, es súper que buen dato, vas a ver que te va a caer súper que bien como a todos , por cierto lo nuestro sigue como antes de irte a tu colegio o como después?

-Danny, lo nuestro nunca se concreto ni antes ni después, pero no era por que yo no lo quisiera, pero es que el después llego y no se

-Ahh me gusta saberlo- dijo dándole un beso en la mano

...-------------------...--------------------...

**¿Drake? un nombre muy parecido aaaaa...será o no será...**

**Muchas Gracias Por los Reviews**

**Sakura-Granger**: Gracias por los consejos y el review , estate tranquila que en este nuevo capitulo he tratado de seguirlos como tu me lo piedes. Pero quiero disculparme si encuentras otro error

**silviota** Traquila que ya la duda paso, pero llego otra, jajajaja, si voy actulizar los mas pronto posible

**viktor jos krum**Adivinastes aunque creo que era un poco obvio no? Gracias por tu review

**ceci-usui**: Gracias por el Review, esta historia transcurre despues del sexto libro pero no voy

a usar muchas cosas de sobre el


	3. Conociendo a mi nuevo hermano

**Hola... me he demorado un poco más en subirlo por que estuve sin pc por un tiempo, espero que disfruten es cap...**

**...Conociendo a mi nuevo Hermano...**

_-No se en verdad creo que no tenían tiempo estaban con Drake arreglando tu cuarto _

_-Drake? _

_-Si el chico de intercambio que esta en tu casa, es súper que buen dato, vas a ver que te va a caer súper que bien como a todos , por cierto lo nuestro sigue como antes de irte a tu colegio o como después? _

_-Danny, lo nuestro nunca se concreto ni antes ni después, pero no era por que yo no lo quisiera, pero es que el después llego y no se _

_-Ahh me gusta saberlo- dijo dándole un beso en la mano _

La casa de Hermione era la típica casa, hogareña, con farolitos al lado de la puerta, tulipanes alrededor, era chiquita pero muy hermosa. El barrio era una sola calle es decir que no tenía salida. Más de 20 casas del mismo estilo se acomodaban de un lado al otro, cada una de las casas tenían cosas que la diferenciaba de las demás en el caso de la casa de Hermione eran los tulipanes.

-Bye Danny, gracias por traerme- le dijo mientras se despedía de su amigo.

-No hay problema, cualquier cosa me llamas, que yo para ti siempre estoy, dijo el chico mientras prendía el carro.

Hermione poco a poco se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, toco el timbre para avisar que ya estaba afuera, estaba preocupada de ver a sus padres de nuevo, antes de que ella se vaya a Hogwarts habían peleado, aparte la duda de saber sobre Drake la invadia.

-Hermione! Amor ya llego nuestra querida hija- el padre de Herm estaba como loco y la ayudo con su baúl.

-Hola papi, como esta todo por acá?- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su padre

-Hija….- se acercaba la mamá- No sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho- le dio un beso en la mejilla de su hija

&&Después&&

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala conversando con sus padres, la mamá le había servido unas galletas de chocolate con leche, ninguno de los tres habían hablado de Drake, el chico de intercambio.

-Bueno Herm, yo y tu mamá vamos a ir a retirar la comida en el chinatown, Drake debe estar en tu cuarto descansado ya que estaba leyendo unos de tus libros, antes de que llegues.

Hermione se despidió de sus padres, lavó los platos sucios de migas de galletas y los vasos, _en verdad debe estar bien cansado _pensó a darse cuenta de que Drake todavía no se había levantado. Camino por el pasillo y se fijó, que el cuarto que era antes una sala de materiales de dentistas de sus padres había cambiado, ahora se encontraba una cama arreglada, una butaca, y un escritorio. Hermione no perdió las ganas de revisar lo que su "hermano" tenía en el escritorio, en el había muchos libros sobre cultura general, un cuaderno con muchas notas escritas perfectamente, y muchos bocetos, de varias ciudades, como San Francisco, New York, entre otras, un boceto de su casa, y algunos de sus padres.

En el momento que Hermione iba a abrir el cajón del velador para seguir hurgando escucho el sonido del baño de su caurto (cuando una baja la válvula del retrete, w.c, baño, no se como le dirán ustedes), decidió entrar a su cuarto, ya que suponía que el sonido lo había hecho Drake, y eso significaba que ya había despertado (jajaja y así es la más inteligente de Hogwarts).

-QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ….- Gritó sacando su varita y apuntando a un chico pálido con unos ojos grises profundo y un pelo rubio platinado.

-¿Granger?- preguntó el chico. En ese momento Draco se le unieron los cables, ya se acordaba donde había oído el apellido de sus "padres" y por que ellos no hablaban mucho del colegio naturista de su hija.

-NO, SANTA CLAUS - contestó sarcásticamente- QUE HACES AQUÍ- Volvió a preguntar pero no tardo mucho tiempo en atacar- _DES…!. _

-No crees que tus padres se sorprenderán de verme inconciente en tu cuarto- dijo riéndose he interrumpiendo la concentración que Hermione necesitaba para el maleficio - Yo de ti mejor me siento, y escucho lo que tu hermano tiene que contar-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarme Malfoy… Ya voy avisar a la Orden que estas aquí y estoy segura que te van a mandar directo a Azkaban- Dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir algo.

-Te he dicho que te sientes- le grito Draco. A Hermione no le importaba lo que Draco le tenía que decir solo quería destruir a ese mortífago que le había hecho daño a casi medio Hogwarts y en especial a ella y su amigos –Por favor escucha, no sabia que las Gryfinddor eran tan necias - Hermione se quedo pasmada nunca había oído decir "Por Favor" a Malfoy, y se sentía peor por haber escuchado a alguien a parte de sus padres decirle necia. - Después de que huí de Hogwarts con el inútil de Snape, me dijo que me vaya lejos, que no vuelva nunca a nuestro mundo, que ni me atreva a tocar la varita y full cosas más tu sabes para que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no me encuentre. Por eso me mando a Estados Unidos y ahí estuve una semana, yo no podía soportar estar lejos de mi verdadero hogar, por eso me inscribí a esta cosa de los intercambios, y aquí estoy en una casa completamente muggle para mi hasta ahora que me entero que la perfecta hija de los Granger era nada más y nada menos que la sangre sucia….- se tapo la boca preocupado por lo que acababa de decir.

-A mi me respetas, y peor si estas en mi casa Draco - dijo todavía enojada Hermione

-Tambien es mi casa- interrumpió Draco.-Ahora quiero que entiendas algo, primero mi nombre es Drake, segundo mortífago ya no soy y no pienso volver a oír ese nombre en mi vida, tercero espero que San Potter haya contando la verdadera historia que paso en la torre de Astronomía.- Hermione miro dudosa- Tu sabes Granger, la parte de que yo no mate a Dumblendore.

-Si sabía esa parte, y como es eso que mortífago ya no eres, yo tenía entendido que eras mortífago para siempre.

-No si te repones, y sabes que lo que estabas haciendo esta mal. Como lo que disque hacia Snape, para estar en Hogwarts, pero en mí si es verdad. Por último me quiero disculpar contigo, ya que eres mi nueva hermana y me va a tocar vivir contigo. Quiero aclarar bien las cosas entre nosotros, sin resentimientos ni nada por el estilo-dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, Hermione cada vez que Draco la miraba se perdía en esos ojos grises - "lo siento por haberte hecho pasar malos ratos en Hogwarts, y haberte dicho sangre sucia en muchas ocasiones contando la de hoy, me perdonas?"-.pregunto

-Tranquilo "Drake" pero no pretendas que seré tu mejor amiga.- dijo Hermione

-Pero no me estas perdonando- dijo Draco

-Dame tiempo, en verdad fueron muchas cosas graves en estos 6 años -. Draco movió la cabeza como diciendo lo entiendo

-Chicos ya esta la comida lista, vengan a cenar que después van a poder seguir hablando.- escucharon desde la cocina

**Que tal esta cap, a mi me ubiera encantado hacerlo un poquito mas grande ustedes saben para aclarar cositas que pueden quedar en el aire, pero no quiero hacer este fic muy extenso por eso cualquier duda en reviews se las contesto...Byee**

**ceci-usui:** si a mi en verdad Ron me parace muy poco para Hermione, por eso quise que ella le diga la verdad que yo de ella le diria, si como ya leistes Drake es Draco, y es verdad que fue muy lanzado Danny en decir eso, pero no siempre va hacer asi...eso creo? Grax por el review

**Sakura-Granger:** Sabes que gracias a ti averigue que eran los Mary Sue... no enia ni idea que eran, pero ahora se, y en verdad creo que me gusta leer y escribir con Mary Sue o Gary Stues. Sobre los signos espero que esta vez encuentres más... Gracias por el review

**silviota:** Amigos...aunque en mi fic, en las vacaciones del año pasado, como que fueron algo más que amigos pero nada oficial


	4. Recordando

**Recordando**

Draco estaba recostado en su cama, dibujando el boceto de una chica castaña ,muy linda.

_Hay Draco, que te pasa_, se dijo así mismo, _por que la dibujas a ella, pudiendo dibujar muchas cosas más… pero viéndolo por el lado bueno se la ve muy linda en este boceto, por que nunca me había fijado en ella cuando estaba en el colegio, en esos ojos tan hermosos y esa figura que cautiva a cualquiera, ya se por que el pobretón y Krum babean tanto por ella, bueno no se si Krum siga haciendo lo mismo pero en un año completo lo izo. Por que no la había visto antes de la forma que la veo en estos momentos, será por que siempre estaba con San Potter y las comadrejas Weasley, o por que era de Gryfinddor. No, no por lo de Gryfinddor no puede ser o si?._

_Lo único que se, es que esta belleza esta muy cerca, y que todos los días voy a poder ver esos ojos color miel que me hipnotizaron hoy día¡Que sexy se la vio apuntándome con su varita… esos jeans que tenía puestos le favorecen más que las faldas del colegio, y esa blusita uyyy…! En verdad que impactan algunas cosas cuando la ves como son en realidad… ¿Qué pensara ella de mí? Capaz que soy un tonto por no saber comer con esas cosas muggles asiáticas, esas cosas que parecen varitas. Como se llamaban, no me importa ya eso, solo me importa Hermione y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. _

-Drake, puedo pasar?-

-Claro pa¿Hay algún problema?

- No ninguno, solo te vengo avisar que mañana yo con tu mamá vamos a ir a hacer las compras, muy temprano, y quería saber si necesitabas algo- dijo el Sr. Granger, acercándose a el un poco mas, Draco rápidamente escondió el boceto de Hermione debajo de la almohada ya que sintió que su "papá" lo estaba viendo.

-No nada, no necesito nada pa.- contestó nervioso

-Bueno, que duermas bien Drake- dijo mientras se retiraba de la recamara.

"_Habrá visto el boceto, no mejor ni pensar en eso"_

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó con algunos rayos del sol que entraron por su ventana, era sábado, su segundo sábado en la casa de Hermione , se levantó y vio por la ventana, el carro de sus "padres" ya no estaban, se puso un calentador y una camiseta sin mangas, prendió su grabadora y por los parlantes comenzó a sonar una canción de Bob Marley (La canción de Bob mARley que más les guste pero si no han escuchado ,les recomiendo Could You Be Loved) . Sacó una colchoneta de gimnasia de debajo de su cama y comenzó a hacer abdominales.

Hermione ya estaba despierta cuando escucho la música, estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno, se acerco un poco a la puerta del dormitorio de Draco para ver lo que hacia y lo vio contando con muchas ganas.

….60… 61….62….63….64…..65….66…67…68….69….70

Después fue a la cocina para seguir preparando su desayuno, había visto a Draco hacer toda la rutina de abdominales, 300 abdominales para ser exactos, y un poco de las flexiones (largatijas), en verdad que era bien deportista, tenia unas pesas en el suelo y un tubo para hacer fuerza empotrado a la puerta del baño.

"_Que se ha hecho…_se pregunto…._Está como uno quiere, que cuerpo que se manda… Nunca me había percatado de esos musculosos brazos, o en sus cuadritos en el abdomen hasta parece que tiene mejor forma que Ron, Hermione Jane Granger, como puedes decir eso de Draco Malfoy…No me importa, pensar que anoche no pude dormir pensando en esos ojos grises y en ese pelo rubio platinado, estoy como perdida en Draco, como no me voy a perder si es tan lindo, tan guapo, espectacular en todo los sentidos, alto, no tanto como Ron, pero al fin alto…Hey estoy comparando mucho a Draco con Ron, aunque no es necesario Draco es mil veces mejor que mi amigo pelirrojo,… Que hermoso que se lo veía ayer comiendo con los palitos chinos, parecía que recién había aprendido a usarlos, era como un niñito tratando de coger una camarón, Draco… no pudo creer todo lo que has cambiado, pero no solo en físico tambien en carácter estas más maduro, y lavastes los platos, eso si que me sorprendió, Su mirada es matadora y que puedo decir de su sonrisa que mi izo sonrojar muchas veces en la cena estas dos cosas me van hacer perder más el control. Como saber si vistes algo diferente en mí, o solo me ves como la sangre sucia que ahora es tu hermana por protección, Dame una señal, para saber si me desprecias o que en verdad quieres ser mi amigo _

-HERMIONE, Cuidado!- gritó Draco desde el pasillo

El sartén donde Hermione estaba friendo tocino se había prendido botando full humo por toda la cocina. Draco estaba sin camiseta ya que parece que estaba apunto de entrar a la ducha, en verdad que tenía unos cuadritos bien formados.

-Estas bien Hermione, parece que no estabas atenta de lo que hacías.-dijo Draco preocupado.

-Tranquilo que ya paso, sacó su varita y apunto al sartén _aguamenti _pronunció mientras chorritos de agua salían de la punta de la varita para apagar el fuego leve en el sartén.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes de poder usar varita.-dijo Draco un poco melancólico

-Horitas la saque por que mis padres no están, no le gusta verme con varita, hasta a veces pienso que odian que sea bruja.

-No pienses eso de tus padres Hermione, ellos son increíbles, Hay que comprenderlos su única hija se va casi todo el año y técnicamente no va a estar con ellos después de que se gradúe.

-Si pero tampoco es para que me prohíban tantas cosas, deberían aceptar lo que soy, pero bueno no le dirás que use la varita

-No te preocupes "hermanita"… bueno aprovechando que estás en la cocina, me puedes hacer algo de comer mientras estoy en el baño, puede ser lo mismo que tú vayas a comer, por que de ley vas a preparar algo , dudo que vayas a comer tocino ahumado- dijo chistosamente

-Ya, yo te preparo algo pero no te acostumbres a que yo te alimente, no soy ningún elfo domestico en tu mansión.

-Claro que no eres ningún elfo domestico, si ellos son horribles y tu eres todo lo contrario.- Pensó Draco en voz alta. Hermione se sonrojo al escucharlo (Quien no)

-Bueno- dijo dandose la vuelta - En 10 min. Salgo.- dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto casi corriendo

"_Por que lo dije en voz alta, si que eres un tonto Draco"- _pensó cuando llego al baño

"_Gracias por la señal" _pensó Hermione en el momento que escucho la ducha prendida

-Que rico que están estos panqueques, te debo felicitar Hermione, en verdad sabes cocinar, y estas salsas de chocolate para ponerle están súper que deliciosas.

-Si se que mi comida es muy rica, cuando era chiquita mis padres se iban seguido al consultorio, entonces me tocaba a mi alimentarme y como siempre me gusto ver programas de cocina en T.v me aprendí muy bien las recetas ,aparte me inventaba cosas como la HermySalsa- dijo señalando la salsa de chocolate que estaba en un platito.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado, tu veindo t.v yo cuadno te concí juraba que solo te pasabas leyendo, - dijo riéndose, la chica contestó con una sonrisa picara, aunque el comentario no le gusto del todo.

Los dos estiraron las manos hacia la canasta de pan, estaban apunto de coger el mismo pan(recuerden que todo esto es muy rapido, ellos no se daban cuenta), pero lo que hicieron accidentalmente fue un pequeño roce de manos, que si izo un apretón muy fuerte y unos cuantas miradas del uno al otro. Hermione se puso roja mientras que Draco la miraba con cariño.

-Chicos llegamos, vengan ayudarnos con las fundas de las compras

Los dos se soltaron las manos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo si nunca más se vuelvan a ver en la vida.

**Que tal el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviews. En este capitulo ya ubieron comentarios y algo entre Draco y Hermione.**


	5. En la madriguera

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque decir eso ya esta de más, este cap no tiene mucho Draco/Hermione, pero tiene Harry/Ginny que es como la pareja secundaria de mi historia.**

**Espero que les guste**

...En la Madriguera...

Era una mañana fría y lluviosa, Ron Weasley estaba en su cuarto leyendo un viejo libro sobre quidditch, sus ojos celestes y mojados reflejaban la tristeza que sentía, no había comido en la noche ni había querido desayunar y parecía que iba a pasar la hora del almuerzo en alto, Ron no había dejado de pensar en Hermione desde que se subio al carro en King Cross, no podía olvidar lo que ella le había dicho "_Ron tranquilo pero no te hagas falsas esperanzas conmigo" _era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, su ultimo recuerdo de ella, la había hecho enojar, había discriminado a los muggles como si fuera uno de los de Slytherin.

-Ay Ron….que puedo hacer contigo, ya por favor a ti te gustaba ella pero a ella no, es como si nada, mejor te hubieras ahorrado el ridículo espectáculo de celos, tu no tenias derecho a decirle esas cosas.

-Déjame en paz Ginny, no vez que estoy leyendo- grito mientras se tapaba la cara llena de lágrimas con el libro.

- Que interesante, no sabía que podías leer al revés Ronald.- dijo Ginny graciosamente

-Que quieres?- fue lo único que podía decir Ron, se había tapado más con el libro, ahora aparte de esconder las lagrimas quería esconder su cara que se había puesto roja por el comentario de Ginny.

-Mira, Hedwig esta afuera de la ventana.- Se acerco y la abrió, el ave entro y se recostó en el escritorio

-Para quien es la carta que trae?- pregunto Ron desde la cama, a ver oído el nombre de Hedwig lo alegro, por que eso significaba que había noticias de Harry.

- Ten- dijo Ginny entregándole la carta destinada para él, mientras ella escondía una el bolsillo de su chompa.

-Gracias, dile a mamá que ya no lloré, que a la hora de la cena bajo a comer, explícale que no he tenido hambre ya que Harry metió sin querer la funda de ranas de chocolate que compra siempre para llevar a la casa de sus tíos, en mi mochila, y que eso me he pasado comiendo.

-Ya, bueno Ron, te dejo.- Ginny estaba muy nerviosa quería saber lo que Harry le había escrito y tambien quería saber que era ese bulto que se sentía en el sobre. Cuando salio del cuarto de Ron, él ya se encontraba leyendo la carta de Harry:

_Querido Ron:_

_Espero que estés disfrutando mis chocolates, pero para esto no es la carta, te escribo para avisarte que el viernes los Dursley se van a ir de paseo, a la casa de la tía Marge (la que infle cuando estábamos en 3ro), y como ella me odia no voy a poder ir, que es una gran suerte para mí, ya que voy aprovechar ir a tu casa por la chimenea, a dejar mi baúl y mis cosas, yo se que es peligroso y todo, pero es mejor que cuando cumpla 17 y deba salir de aquí, lo haga ligeramente y no con un baúl y repleto de libros. Ese día podemos salir he ir a ver a Hermione, estoy seguro que te va a gustar la actividad muggle._

_Gracias por todo y Hasta el viernes._

_PD: Cuida a Hedwig, dale de comer, y sácala a pasear._

Ron cerró su carta y comenzó a pensar en Hermione de nuevo, la iba a ver el viernes, menos de una semana, no sabía si ponerse feliz o deprimirse de nuevo.

En la misma casa, en el tercer piso se encontraba Ginny, sentada en su escritorio, viendo la carta de Harry, estaba indecisa si en abrirla o no. _Es mejor ahora que nunca _pensó mientras la abría y botaba su contenido en la mesa. Un collar de plata con un dije circular con una snitch grabada en el, estaba a lado de una hoja doblada, cogio el dije y se fijo que te las iniciales HP y GW en la parte de atrás, no perdió el tiempo y se lo puso, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Ginny:_

_Este collar es especial, lo compre en una salida a Hosmeade, no te lo había dado antes por que el día que lo iba hacer, Dumblendore me llamó y ya sabes toda la historia._

_La bruja que me lo vendió me dijo que si las dos personas se lo ponían iban a sentir que estaban juntos para siempre, si lo sobas tres veces te puedes comunicar conmigo, yo creo que tienen el mismo hechizo que las monedas. _

_No sabes cuanto te quiero y estoy segura que el día viernes te va a encantar, espera que te cuente Ron._

_Hasta pronto_

**No se olviden de los reviews a favor o en contra**

**Nanda Rowling**


	6. Más allá de las miradas

**Más allá de las miradas**

Hermione dormía placidamente en su cuarto, aunque en Hogwarts era madrugadora en su casa le encantaba dormir hasta muy tarde, a Draco le sorprendió mucho despertar y ver que Hermione dormía, ya que él se consideraba un completo dormilón y ya eran las 11, se dio cuenta que su idea de la Gryfinddor "perfecta" que llevaba desde el primer año de Hogwarts estaba fuera de la realidad, y que en verdad era una mujer muy interesante para conocer.

A las 11 y media Hermione ya estaba despierta y arreglada, se había puesto un jean, una camiseta de tiritas y unos converse, se sentía sola, ya que no parecía que en esa casa hubiera otra persona más. Decidió ir a ver que estaba haciendo Draco

-Buenos días Draco- dijo Hermione mientras entraba al cuarto de Draco, donde él estaba dibujando otro boceto de ella. Draco la ignoro completamente, no izo ningún movimiento, hacia parecer que nunca la había oído entrar, pero en verdad si la había oído solo que se quedo en shock ya que el estaba sin camiseta y dibujándola a ella(eso ya o había dicho jajaja) , tapo su nuevo boceto con algunos de ciudades importantes, como el Big Ben de Londres.

-Ahh…cierto…Buenos días Drake- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.

-Me parece, ándate acostumbrando a Drake-dijo dándose cuenta que ella creía que él no contestaba por que le dijo Draco, se puso la camiseta que tenía en la silla,- Pero si me puedes decir Draco en vez en cuando, eso si mucho cuidado con que te salga Draco frente de tus padres.

-No tranquilo ni que fuera qué. Hablando de padres sabes a donde se fueron?

-Sí, se fueron al consultorio, dejaron una nota para ti, esta en la mesita donde esta el tolefono.

-Teléfono Draco, teléfono, no es tan difícil- dijo mientras salía moviendo la cabeza un poco decepcionada

_Querida Hija:_

_Te llegaron 2 cartas , tu sabes que las lechuzas no son pájaros normales para los vecinos, trata de pedir que te manden las cartas de noche, están en tu cuarto, las lechuzas estaban paradas en las rejas de tu ventana a las 7 y media, por eso las deje entrar y se marcharon._

_Tranquila que Drake no leyó la nota, ya que lo vimos muy ocupado dibujando y casi nunca sale del cuarto cuando dibuja y cuando sale nunca se acerca al teléfono que es algo extraño para mí y para tu mamá._

_Volvemos a la hora de cenar, prepara macarrones._

&Cuarto de Hermione&

Estaba sentada en su cama, abriendo las cartas, una era de Ginny, y la ultima de Harry.

_Hermione:_

_Harry me mandó un regalo, estoy muy feliz, parece que no le importa ya el-que-tu-sabes. Si va a ir al colegio estoy feliz, muy feliz, En cambio Ron, cada vez esta peor._

_Hasta pronto, muy pronto diría yo_

Hermione no entendía la última frase, como muy pronto, recién comenzaban las vacaciones, cogió la de Harry y cuando comenzó a leer se dio cuenta por que.

Hermione:

El viernes Ginny, Ron y Yo, vamos a ir a verte, para salir algún lado, puedes llevar a tu hermano, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir, todavía no se que podemos hacer, pero se que tú si sabrás, yo creo que el cine no estría nada mal. 

Chao hasta el Viernes...

-Que te dicen tus amigos?- preguntó un Rubio recién peinado desde la puerta.

-¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?

-Por las lechuzas, que tu mamá escribió en la nota.

-Si serás metido, se suponía que no debías leerla.

-No vengas con modales, ya estoy muy grande para aprenderlos.

-Tu siempre siendo Malfoy. A por cierto el viernes desapareces si no quieres ir a Azkaban

-Como no me digas que van a venir, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No creó, enciérrate en tu cuarto, ya le contesté a Harry que nos encontrábamos en el mall, significa que no van a venir a la casa

Draco la quedó viendo, como si fuera lo último su último día en la tierra. Ella tenía razón, no podía salir el viernes de la casa, por que quien sabía si lo entraban.

-Hermione, Hermione, estoy afuera ábreme la puerta, soy Danny.- se escucho por toda la casa.

& 4 horas después&

-Gracias por el almuerzo Danny, no sabes hace cuanto no como una hamburguesa

-No hay de que Herm, tú sabes que para mi, el mejor tiempo gastado es contigo.

-chao- contestó ella mientras tocaba el timbre

-Hermione espera, si no hago esto no se que me pasaría- dijo Danny, mientras le cogía la mano y la acercaba. La había acercado tanto que Hermione se sentía un poco intimidada, Danny acercó sus labios a los de ella, y la besó. Después de unos segundo Hermione se soltó, y vio que Draco estaba en la puerta

-Que fue Drake, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Si yo tampoco- dijo viendo a Hermione, "lo besó, entonces son algo, o eran algo, no puede ser,"

-Bueno Danny, gracias, otro día te veo

-No tranquila hoy te llamo- se alejó y caminó hacia su carro

Hermione entró directo a su cuarto, no sabía porque pero sentía pena de que Draco la haya visto besándose con Danny, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era primera vez que no sentía nada.

Se sentó al frente de su computadora, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Que eres para Danny?

-Que estás celoso?

-Que pasaría si dijera sí.

Hermione se lo quedo viendo, Draco celándola, esto era algo que nunca podía haberlo imaginado.

-No es nada

-Entonces el besó fue de la nada, así por que sí

-Si creo

Draco se acercó a Hermione la miro con sus ojos grises, Hermione estaba derretida ante la magnifica mirada de Draco. Hermione estaba hacia la pared, y Draco estaba al frente de ella, Draco no aguantaba más, y la comenzó a besar, Hermione, que se sentía en las nubes siguió el beso, ese beso que parecía eterno.

-Porque Draco?- pregunto Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo

-Por que, siento algo por ti.- Dijo mientras salía del cuarto de su hermana y se encerraba en el suyo. Hermione sintió su corazón saltar de alegría, ya sabía por que el beso de Danny no le izo nada, era porque ella tambien sentía algo por Draco, algo prohibido pero maravilloso.


	7. El silencio

**...El silencio...**

El miércoles muy temprano, todos los Granger estaban despiertos, Hermione seguía en pijama, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, discutiendo como lo hacían casi siempre pero nunca con la fuerza como lo hacían esa mañana. A lado de la puerta estaban unas maletas.

-No, y no, qué tan difícil es entender que no queremos que te quedes aquí- decía la mamá de Hermione muy seria u viéndola con la típica mirada de las madres cuando quieren imponer algo.

-Yo entiendo que ese congreso es muy importante para ustedes, pero porque me quieren llevar, yo no voy hacer doctora de dientes (si se el nombre de este doctor pero le quería poner gracia) además el viernes voy a salir con unos amigos, y mañana salgo al cine con Danny, no me pueden obligar a ir.

-Amor, nuestra hija ya es grande, podemos confiar en ella, solo va hacer una semana, ella va a estar bien, estoy seguro que Hermione sabe comportarse.

-Si ves mami, a mi papá no le importa, ustedes vayan y disfruten de esas aburridas charlas de odontólogos.

-Bueno pero no estoy tan segura todavía, chao hijita, y por favor, no hagas nada de lo que sabes en nuestra ausencia, no quiero que Drake note algo extraño, cuidado con las "palomas" y trata de comunicarte con tus amigos para que vengan vestidos correctamente.- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

- No se preocupen ya tengo todo claro, ahora váyanse, y disfruten de Alemania.

-Adiós- se despidió el padre de Hermione dándole un gran abrazo.- Por favor usa los 5 sentidos en todo, cuando llegue Drake de jugar básquet, horneas los muffins que prepare.

-¿Drake no esta en la casa?- preguntó Hermione, ella no había cruzado palabras con Drake desde el lunes, que fue el día que los labios de ellos se tocaron, dejándole a Hermione un sabor que nunca iba a poder olvidar y un sentimiento muy grande.

-No hay tiempo para respuestas, adiós mi amor, cuídate.- se despidió su mamá

-Ya tranquila

**& Más luego &**

Hermione estaba arreglada, se encontraba a lado de la ventana, a lo lejos se veía una cancha de básquet donde los dos chicos que ella perfectamente reconocía jugaban un "uno a uno".

_Por que debe ser tan perfecto, creo que no lleva ni dos semanas que aprendió el juego y es todo un experto, que lindo que se lo ve, como se divierte nunca lo había visto reír de esa forma, en Hogwarts siempre se lo veía serio, y cuando reía era una de esas risas maléficas que todo Sly tiene. Por merlín, por que me pasa esto a mi, porque enamorarme de una persona prohibida para mi. Si alguien se llegara a enterar que él esta aquí, SU Draco pasaría todos sus días en una fría celda en Azkaban, y ella nunca más lo iba a volver a ver. ¿Por que la vida tenía que ser tab difícil? ella daría todo por dar a conocer el verdadero Draco Malfoy al mundo, pero ese secerto no podía ser revelado, si Draco no moría en Azkaban, le tocaba morir a las crueles manos de Lord Voldemort._

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que los dos chicos la veían disimuladamente mientras ella pensaba, estaban tomando agua y descansando en la gradas del parque, el partido ya se había acabado, Draco en este caso Drake había salido vencedor.

-Es perfecta verdad?- dijo Danny viendo a la ventana otra vez

-Si, si parece, que te traes con ella, ya son algo o qué?- preguntó Draco, el quería saber si las inteciones de Danny eran buenas.

-Ser algo, no me hagas reír Drake, Hermione Granger es la mujer más difícil que he conocido en mi vida, desde hace 3 años estoy tratando de conquistarla, cuando al fin siento que lo tengo, se tiene que ir otra vez a su colegio de animales o no se que. Pero te aseguro algo, de este año no pasa.

-Como puedes estar seguro?

-No estoy 100 seguro, pero hoy la llevo al cine y a pasear un rato, puede ser que después de esta noche pasemos a algo, yo te cuento mañana.

-Ah bueno.- dijo Draco de mala gana, él quería a Hermione para el solito, y sentía unas ganas locas de estar con ella en el cine en vez de Danny, él sabía perfectamente que la batalla no estaba a su favor y que Danny iba a la delantera. o no?. si más no recordaba, Hermione tambien lo besó a él, no podía dormir pensando en eso, era algo espontanéo o en verdad sigui el beso por que quería.

-Drake, Bro despierta, ya se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a dejar unas cosas para mi mamá, más luego te veo.

**& En la casa &**

Hermione escucho la puerta cerrarse, no miró para atrás, lo que menos quería era ver de nuevo esos ojos grises que tanto la impactaba, ni esos cabellos, ni el cuerpo bien formado que tenía Draco.

_Por que no me mira, será más interesante ver unas caricaturas que verme a mí, o por lo menos preguntarme algo, no me va a ofrecer nada de comer, claro que no, cierto que debe estar pensando en Danny._

Se acercó a la mesa y se encontró con unos muffins recién sacados de horno y un vaso de leche chocolatada.

_Se dio cuenta que estaba en camino, si le importo por lo menos un poquito, Draco agradécele. No puedes ser mal educado, que dirían tu madre si vieran que no dices gracias, aunque a ella solo le importaba que agradezca a personas importantes como al ministro. Pero para él Hermione si era importante, debería decir algo- _

_-_Gr…..

Hermione alzo la ceja, parecía haber escuchado decir algo a Draco, pero lo último que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse, se dio la vuelta y vio la mesa vacía, ya no estaba ni la bandeja de los muffins ni el vaso de leche.


	8. En verdad?

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo..._

**En verdad?**

Hermione estaba preocupada, Draco no había salido del cuarto, ni para dejar los platos sucios del desayuno ni para comer más, que era algo que siempre hacia.

Se estaba desesperando, no podía vivir así, nunca se había sentido tan sola estando acompañada, ni leer sus libros favoritos la tranquilizaban, estaba impaciente, quería verlo, quería sentirlo esos labios de nuevo, o por lo menos percibir ese olor que la dejaba loca cuando pasaba por el pasillo, se sentía prisionera de ella misma, sin poder demostrar sus sentimientos, sin poder decir la verdad a sus amigos por miedo a perderlo para siempre.

Así pasaron horas y horas, ella viendo programas aburridos o releer algún libro del colegio, vio que le quedaba una hora para arreglarse para ir al cine, Danny la iba ir a buscar a las 6:00, se dio una rápida ducha, se puso un jean y una blusa con una chompa (chamarra, no se como le dirán ustedes). Todavía no estaba lista cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Draco abrirse, Hermione suponía que "Drake" se había levantado ha abrir la puerta después de escuchar el segundo timbrazo.

**& En el Recibidor &**

-Que fue Drake, Hermione ya está lista?

-No sé, desde hace una hora que la escuché entrar a su cuarto.- contestó Draco.

- Ustedes son un goce, parece como que si no vivieran en la misma casa.- se mofó Danny, lo que él no sabía, era que no se hablaban desde el lunes, y era como que si no vivieran juntos.- Espero que no se demore, a las 7 y media es la función, no me quiero perder los trailers. Draco no le prestó ni la menor atención, tenía sus ojos fijos en la persona que estaba en el pasillo, una persona muy linda y hermosa para él, la única persona que lo había podido conquistar sin el menor esfuerzo, mejor dicho aunque muchas se hayan esforzado nunca nadie había avanzado a conquistarlo como lo había hecho aquello ser.

-Hermione, te ves hermosa como siempre- exclamó Danny levantándose del sofá.

-Sí es verdad- se dijo así mismo Draco.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione sonrojada- Mejor ya vayámonos, para no llegar tarde.

-lo que tú digas Herm, a por cierto Drake mañana a las 8 la revancha, no llegues tarde.

(…)

**& 8:00 a.m &**

Draco caminaba hacia la cancha de básquet, quería desatar su furia jugando básquet ya que era lo único que podía hacer en todo el día, además tenía unas ganas locas de ganarle a Danny otra vez. La serpiente que vivía adentro de él se había despertado la noche anterior, cuando Hermione todavía no llegaba de su grandiosa cita, la esperó hasta las 11 pero el sueño lo venció, no tenía ni la menor idea de a que hora había llegado su hermana. Cuando llegó a la cancha, Danny ya estaba practicando tiros libres parecía enojado. A Draco le gustó mucho verle ese expresión de odio, ya que suponía que las cosas con Hermione no estuvieron bien del todo.

-Que fue Danny, has madrugado como veo…

-No molestes Drake

-Por que estás tan enojado, si ayer te tuvistes que a ver divertido a lo máximo.

-Si es verdad, la pase divertido hasta la parte en que Hermione me confesó algo…

-En verdad que te dijo?- preguntó Draco extrañado, debía ser algo muy serio para qué Danny este así de enojado.

-Sabias… que tenía enamorado, es un chico de su colegio.

-Que en verdad?- muchos nombres de Hogwarts le pasaron por la cabeza¿Cual sería el afortunado a tener el amor de Hermione?. _De ley es esa comadreja de Weasley o sera Viktor Krum?-_ Y no te dijo el nombre….- continuó ,ya no quería seguir pensando en el dichoso enamorado de Hermione.

-Si me lo dijo, no recuerdo mucho el nombre….- izo una expresión pensativa- A si ya recuerdo el nombre de ese infeliz, Es un tal Malfoy.

**& FLASH BACK &**

Estaban sentados tomando unos milkshakes, en el patio de comida, estaban sentados en una de esas mesas esquineras, donde las silla es larga y se deben sentar las dos personas juntas.

-Y que te pareció la película?- preguntó Danny mientras cruzaba el brazo.

-Estuvo chévere.- contestó Hermione nerviosa

Poco a poco Danny se le fue acercando, hasta el punto que sus labios casi se topaban con los de Hermione.

-Danny, te tengo que decir algo, -dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba

-Dime lo que quieras…

-El beso de ese día, fue un grave error, yo no debía.

-Porque?

-Por que yo tengo enamorado, estudia en mi colegio, lo siento…

-Y me puedes decir el nombre? Si no es ningún problema claro está.

Hermione medito un poco antes de contestar, en verdad ella no tenía enamorado, lo único que quería sacar con esa mentir era desilusionar a Danny.

-Malfoy- contestó sin pensarlo.

**& FIN FLASH BACK &**

-No me digas- dijo Draco sorprendido_ "Dijo mi nombre, algo debe sentri por mí"_

_Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, mil gracias por los reviews, en verdad, gracias a sus reviews me entusiasme para continuar este fic._

_Espero que lo estén disfrutando igual que yo cuando lo escribo, y tranquilas que voy a tratar de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible._

_Nanda Rowling _


	9. El fin de la batalla

_**Espero que disfruten este cap! **_

**El Fin de la Batalla**

_No me digas- dijo Draco sorprendido "Dijo mi nombre, algo debe sentir por mí"_

Draco estaba más que sorprendido por la historia que le contaba Danny, ella había dicho Malfoy, todavía no lo creía. Sin esperar mucho comenzó el partido, el partido que podía haber existido en la historia, ninguno de los dos encestaba, uno por estar enojado consigo mismo y el otro por estar perdido en otro planeta llamado "Hermione".

Draco no podía estar tranquilo, necesitaba hablar con ella, preguntarle que por que le dijo a Danny que eran enamorados, preguntarle cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, estaba impaciente, ya no le importaba perder o ganar ese partido de básquet, por que ya se sentía vencedor de la batalla más grande que podía haber estado participando, la batalla para conquistar el corazón de Hermione.

**& En la casa &**

- Para que Harry, que quieren hacer en mi casa, es mejor que solo nos reunamos en el centro comercial.

-_ Si pero para que ellos puedan regresar necesitan una chimenea, por lo menos yo puedo pedir un taxi, estoy seguro que Ron y Ginny pueden esperar el autobús noctámbulo pero tú sabes como a la Sra. Weasley no le gusta ese transporte._

_-_ Bueno Harry, después que salgamos del centro comercial, tu pides un taxi, y Ron y Ginny vienen conmigo a la casa, no te olvides de decirles que traigan polvos flu, que yo no tengo.

_-Gracias, sabía que si ibas a entender_

Hermione colgó el teléfono, se había metido en un lío, o mejor dicho, había metido en un lío a Draco, si Harry lo llegaba a ver, ella y Draco estaban muertos. Se sentó en el sofá a meditar, de lo que había hecho, había besado a Draco, le había dicho a Danny que tenía un enamorado llamado Malfoy, le dijo a Harry que si podían venir Ron y Ginny a su casa, y para rematar iba a ver lo deprimido que estaba su amigo Ron por lo que ella le había dicho en la estación. Que le había pasado a su sentido común, a su inteligencia. Estaba apunto de explotar, las lágrimas le caían a chorros, quería desestresarse, agarró el cojín más cercano y se tapo la cara para poder gritar tranquila.

Draco estaba parado junto a la puerta, acaba de llegar del parque, entró y se encontró con Hermione, recostada en el sofá tapándose con un cojín la cara, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, para no asustarla.

Cuando Hermione escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se levantó, ahí estaba él, el chico de sus sueños, el que no la dejaba dormir, el chico al quien lo había metido en un problema, ese chico tan espectacular para ella, él que en ese momento era su "hermano", estaba tan lindo, su piel pálida tenía un color rojo por el cansancio, su pelo todo para atrás, tenía puesto unos shorts y una camiseta adidas. Draco se fijó en los ojos hinchados de Hermione, había estado llorando.

-Te tengo que decir algo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero- dijo Draco sentándose en el mismo sofá de ella, y soltando un suspiro de cansancio

- Hoy viene Ron y Ginny, para usar la chimenea, no te atrevas a salir, es por tu bien, si te ven, estoy segura que te mandan a Azkaban- la última frase lo dijo en un tono triste y preocupado, Draco sintió la protección que ella le quería dar dándole esa noticia.

-Te preocupa que me pase algo verdad- dijo sin pensarlo –Al fin y al cabo, soy tu enamorado, eso fue lo que le dijistes a Danny, no crees que yo ya soy grande para que me anden cuidando, Hermione por favor, tu crees que necesito esconderme más de lo que estoy-. Hermione estaba roja, de la vergüenza _no puede ser Danny le dijo, como es posible eso, ahora que puedo hacer_

_-_Lo siento, yo se que ya eres grande, pero me sentiría pésimo si te pasara algo por culpa mía.

-Hermione no te preocupes- le agarró la mano para tranquilizarla, de los ojos de Hermione cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas, se aferro más a él, lo abrazaba como si él fuera un peluche de felpa, sus lágrimas mojaban el hombro de Draco, Draco un movimiento de manos izo que Hermione levante la mirada, cuado sus caras estaban a poco centímetros de distancia, Draco la besó. Fue un beso eterno, mucho mejor que el primero que se dieron, con ese beso los dos demostraron sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Ninguno lo quería terminar, cuando al fin se soltaron, Draco la quedó viendo.

-¿Por qué le dijistes mi nombre a Danny en vez de el nombre de alguno de tus amigos?

-Draco creo que la pregunta esta de más- contestó dándole otro beso, pero esta vez más corto.

Draco la abrazó y la recostó en su pecho, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, era el vencedor, el verdadero héroe de la batalla, era el triunfador, el premio le pertenecía y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo arrebate.

-En que piensas- le preguntó Hermione

-En ti, y en lo hermosa que eres, y en lo linda que te ves cuando despiertas, o cuando te vas a comer, en lo chistoso que comes, en muchas cosas, pero todas me llegan a ti.

-Ay Draco, mejor piensa en que vas hacer mientras Ginny y Ron estén en la casa.

-Tú tranquila, que ya tengo una idea….

Después de 2 horas de conversar, y conocer más de cada uno, Hermione se arregló y fue en busca de sus amigos.

-Te ves linda, cuídate, y alguien te dice algo me avisas-

-Bueno, por cierto, Cuál es tu idea..?

-Ya verás- se despidió dándole un dulce beso- Me mandas un mensaje antes de que llegues a la casa.

-Ya!

**Espero que les guste este cap…..y muchas gracias por los reviews… espero que sigan leyendo y no se olviden de dejarme muchos reviews.**

**Nanda Rowling**


	10. La idea perfecta

La idea perfecta

_-Te ves linda, cuídate, y alguien te dice algo me avisas-_

_-Bueno, por cierto, Cuál es tu idea..?_

_-Ya verás- se despidió dándole un dulce beso- Me mandas un mensaje antes de que llegues a la casa._

_-Ya!_

El mall era uno de esos chiquitos, que solo tienen cine, patio de comida, lugares de recreación de jóvenes, restaurantes, y algunas tiendas de cosas chéveres. Hermione entro apurada, llegaba tarde, por que el taxista se había metido a una calle bien traficada, vio a los lejos en una mesa sentada a Ginny conversando con Harry , y a Ron parado a lado de ellos viendo todo lo que le parecía raro o novedoso para él.

-Hermione! Que bien te ves- le dijo la pelirroja cuando la vio acercarse

-Gracias Ginny, tu tampoco te quedas atrás- dijo en risitas – Hola Harry, me esperaron mucho?- preguntó dirigiendo un poco la mirada a su amigo mudo de Ron.

-Bueno si pensamos entrar al cine debemos hacerlo ahora, ya que nos quedan 10 min.- dijo un Harry preocupado.

& Después de toda la diversión en el mall &

Todas las horas en el mall pasaron volando, Ron ya hablaba con Hermione aunque ella no quería hacerle mucha conversa para que él no se ilusione de nuevo, Harry y Ginny habían pasado una velada de lo más romántica posible, se besaban en cada esquina y en cada momento que podían. A Hermione le fastidiaba un poco, por que recordaba todo el día que estaba desperdiciando sin poder ver a Draco, sin poder darle un beso, sin poder sentirlo, a Ron le pasaba lo mismo, pero con una mezcla de celos ya que era su hermana, su única hermana, la que estaba haciendo espectáculo a todas las personas muggles presentes.

Pero todo mejoro para Ron, se había hecho amigo de un grupo de chicas muggles muy guapas, mientras compraba helados, todas estaban anotando algo en un papelito, Hermione sospecho que eras sus números telefónicos. Era normal que los muggles se repartieran los teléfonos entre sí.

-Hermione- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una bandeja de helados y un color rojo como el tomate- ¿Cuanto cuesta un tefelono muggle?.

- Hay unos baratos de 20 dólares, pero si quieres te regalo uno cuando llegemos a la casa, tengo uno que nunca use.

-Ya!- dijo encantando, a Ron le había impactado mucho las chicas muggles

-Bueno, me voy, no puedo demorarme en llegar a la casa, voy a tomar el taxi, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. – opino Harry levantándose

Ron se despedía con la mano de sus amigas que estaban sentadas tres mesas a lado de la que estaban ellos, Hermione solo lo veía feliz, ya que sabía que Ron se había dado cuenta que hay muchas más personas que se pueden fijar en él, y que la obsesión con ella ya debería terminar.

Después de 15 min. De viaje, llegaron a una calle cerrada, con casas muy elegantes y chiquitas, era la calle de la casa de Hermione.

-Aquí por favor- dijo Hermione haciendo que el taxista parará la frente de su casa, antes de salir del mall, le había mandando un mensaje a Draco, diciéndole que ya estaba saliendo y que por favor no salga del cuarto. Hermione comenzó a buscar las llaves de la casa en su cartera, no la encontraba, busco por todos lados, los bolsillos secretos, en medio de la agenda, en todo.

-Si se te quedó la llave podemos usar la varita para abrirla- dijo Ron sin pensar

-Hay Ron, no ves que estamos en medio de full muggles, y tu piensas sacar la var…..- fue interrumpida ya que alguien había abierto la puerta

-Danny?- dijo Hermione, _Que hace él aquí, chuta Draco las va a pagar, le explique quienes venían y él invita a un muggle_

-Si soy yo Hermione, Drake me dijo que se tenía que ir- abrió más la puerta y los izo pasar.

Ron y Ginny se veían sorprendidos, imagino que tenían miedo de que él haya visto la varita, o que vaya a ver como se iban por la chimenea. Danny le dio un beso a Hermione, ella no sabía porque él lo izo, pero le encantó porque sintió que esos labios eran los de Draco.

-Drake te dejo una nota en la refrigeradora- dijo evitando las miradas sorprendidas de Ginny y las miradas de odio de Ron.

_Hermione: Es una ventaja ser alumno favorito de algún profesor, Multijugos, es lo único que puedo decir, espero que no te hayas sorprendido por algo que quería hacer desde que te fuiste._

-Ron espérame aquí que ya salgo con tu celular- dijo Hermione feliz, el beso había sido de Draco, no de Danny, ya sabía por qué que veía algo raro en ese Danny. Y le hizo una seña a Draco, él la siguió.

-Sal de la casa, pero por atrás, tú no puedes esta aquí mientras ellos se van, Ron no se iría ya que te mira con una cara de ascio, y nunca me dejaría sola contigo. Sacó una cajita, y la llevo consigo debajo del brazo.

-Chao se despidió de "Danny" cundo le abrió la puerta de atrás- esta vez ella lo besó.

Entrego el paquete a Ron, que lo miro con una cara de niño chiquito.

-Le dices a Ginny que te explique el uso, ella sabe, ya mismo llega Drake, y no vale que ustedes estén aquí.- dijo mientras Ginny sacaba una fundita con polvos Flu.

Los hermanos entraron a la chimenea juntos y dieron al unísono

"A la madriguera "

Una luz verde los atrapó, Hermione se sintió feliz, ya estaba sola, abrió la puerta de atrás y se encontró con Draco parado esperando. Él no perdió el tiempo, la besó con toda su alma, la besó hasta más no poder. Los dos esa noche durmieron juntos como Dios los mandó al mundo

_Esperó que les haya gustado este cap! Trate de sacar detalles en el paseo en el mall y en el final, para no hacerlo tan largo. Dejen reviews._


	11. ¿Estás loco?

**¿Estás loco?**

Draco se había despertado, se dio la vuelta tratando de abrazar algo, pero lo único que sintió fue un gran espacio vacío, preocupado se levantó, él sabía que lo que había pasado no podía ser un sueño, y su cuerpo desnudo era la muestra viviente de que era verdad, recordaba que esa noche la había pasado con Hermione de maravilla, pero ella no estaba en ese momento con él, como debía ser, las 10 no era tan tarde que digamos, se puso su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta que encontró botada, recorrió toda la casa, no había seña de Hermione por ningún lado, se estaba desesperando, no había platos recién lavados que demuestren que ella había desayunado, ni nada…… Se rasco la cabeza demostrando confusión, recordó el librito de notas que hay alado del teléfono, siempre los padres de Hermione le dejaban notas escritas en esas hojitas.

_Draco:_

_Jajajaja…. me imagino como debes estar en este momento, cuando desperté te vi tan lindo durmiendo que me fui sin hacer ningún sonido, anoche me olvide decirte que estaba invitada a desayunar a la madriguera… Te quiero un montón…..y lo de anoche fue espectacular…..Mas luego te veo!_

Se escuchó un sonido no tan fuerte en la casa, provenía de la chimenea, ahí estaba ella, la mujer perfecta para él, la que no lo dejaba dormir, la única.

-No me digas que recién te despiertas, son las 3 de la tarde y recién estas leyendo mi nota-dijo Hermione riéndose, Draco se lleno de rabia, había estado preocupado por una persona que estaba de lo más tranquila, y lo peor se burlaba de él, pero una parte de lo que dijo no entendió.

-Como que las 3, si el reloj que está en mi cuarto dice que son las 10…

-Desde cuando dependes de cosas muggles Draco- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a darle un gran beso de buenos días o mejor dicho de buenas tardes.

-No se será desde que vivo como uno de ellos, y estoy enamorado de una persona muy apegada a los muggles- dijo Draco, todo la rabia que pudo haber sentido en momentos atrás se había ido, el la abrazo de la cintura y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, la recostó en el sofá, y se le trepó, le comenzó a besar el cuello, pero ella le interrumpió.

- Como veo lo de anoche no fue suficiente para ti- dijo coquetamente- Pero en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes.

-Más importante que nosotros- pregunto mientras Hermione se levantaba

-No se, pero esto nos incumbe a los dos- dijo entregándole una edición del profeta –Voldemort volvió atacar- fue lo único que pudo decir- En clases ice una promesa que no la puedo romper, mañana parto con Harry y Ron a la que puede ser la última misión de mi vida.

-No te puedes ir, él que se debe enfrentar a la verdad soy yo- dijo apartándose

-Que piensas hacer Draco?

-Hablar con la Orden, decir todo lo que sé para ayudarlos, creo que Potter se puede beneficiar de mi información.

-PERO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?- grito Hermione

-Si…. Los mortífagos van a saber mi ubicación- contestó, a Hermione comenzó a botar lagrimas, ella sabía que si encontraban a Draco, peor si se enteraba que era una traidor, lo iban a matar sin ninguna pena. – Dime como llegó a donde este tu dichosa Orden, no hay que hacer esperar mucho, lo que si te pido es que por favor no te vayas hasta que lleguen tus padres y le cuentes todo!

-No te voy a decir

-Hermione Jane Granger, yo te amo, y lo que menos quiero es que te pase algo, por eso aunque muera quiero ayudarte, entiende que lo que sé puede ser de mucha ayuda.

-Entra a la chimenea, yo te mando directo allá, no necesitas pronunciar nada si sabes el hechizo correcto- dijo bañada en lágrimas

-Herm…- dijo Draco- y le dio un beso, que podía ser el último….. Entró a la chimenea, Hermione pronunció el hechizo y vio como Draco se iba por le fuego verde de la chimenea


	12. La Verdad

**Espero que els guste este cap! ya faltan pocos capitulos pata terminar este fic, no se olviden de dejar reviews.**

**La verdad**

**& En la orden del Fénix &**

Mcgonagall estaba sentada en un mueble en la sala de estar de la nueva guarida de la orden, estaba sola leyendo el profeta, todos habían ido a la madriguera, ella estaba muy cansada para ir además alguien debía quedarse cuidando, de repente una luz verde salio de la chimenea, se levantó y apunto a un chico alto, rubio, con un cuerpo bien formado, se le parecía mucho a un alumno, de ahí se dio cuenta, era Draco, uno de los mortífagos más buscados en estos momentos, aunque nunca sintió ningún rencor por lo que él izo, ya que estaba amenazado, pero igual…

-Profesora, vengo a contar toda la verdad, no quiero vivir oculto como he estado ya algunos días, quiero ayudar a la orden, aunque eso cueste mi muerte.

-Te has demorado mucho Malfoy, estoy segura que tu ayuda va a ser bien recibida, dime todo lo que sabes.

-Voldemort esta oculto en la casa de campo del esposo de mi tía, con algunos mortífagos, esto lo supe antes de ir a Estados Unidos.

-Estados Unidos?

-Si, Voldemort me quiere matar por no haber cumplido la misión que me había dado, y como Snape le juro a mi madre protegerme me mando para allá…..como decía, si van a la casa de campo encontraran a los mejores mortífagos, mejor dicho los más buscados por el ministerio, hablando en el ministerio hay un mortífago adentro, un espía, esta manejado por el hechizo Imperius, creo que matarlo es lo mejor, pero si saben algun contrahechizo, aquí le anoto el nombre para que lo ayuden.

-Y como volvistes a Inglaterra?- pregunto la profesora, todavía estaba un poco confundida con eso de la ida a EStados Unidos y el regreso.

-Por una cosa de intercambios, que estoy seguro que no va a comprender ya que es un tema muy complicado, el punto es que vine a vivir en una casa muggle - pensó un poco, no quería hacer quedar mal a Hermione por haber guardado su secreto, por eso prefirió callar que casa exactamente era- Usted sabe no me sentía bien, sabiendo que muchas personas corrían peligro, y yo sin poder saber lo que pasaba, Ah por cierto Quiero comunicarme con Potter, tengo que contarle algo personalmente. Es de suma importancia.

-Hoy de noche viene, ya para vivir aquí con todos, vas a poder hablar con él en la mañana por que va a llegar tarde, por cierto quiero que me entregues tu varita, no quiero arriesgarme a ningun problema – Draco se la entregó pero no estaba feliz de hacerlo, como iba a desconfiar de él si ya había venido a confesar

-Tranquila Profesora igual no la hubiera usado, no puedo perjudicarme más de lo que ya he hecho.- ella solo lo miró, como comprendiendo la situación de él.

Mcgonagall lo llevó a un cuarto en el primer piso, y lo acomodó, ella hacia todo eso por que una vez Dumblendore le dijo "Si_ alguien se arrepiente es por que es sincero, no hay que desconfiar, pero siempre por precaución ponlo cerca"_ Justamente eso lo había hecho él con Snape, por eso ella decidió hacerlo también aunque Draco saliera igual que Snape un traidor.

-No quiero que hagas bulla, voy a esperar que todos vengan para contar lo que me dijistes, no salgas ni nada, si es posible duerme- dijo la profesora mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Draco se sentía prisionero había venido ayudar y lo encerraban, solo faltaba que los de la orden no le crean y lo maten. Se sentó en el escritorio, cogió uno de los pergaminos que había ahí, y comenzó a dibujar a Hermione¿Qué estará haciendo ella¿Habrán llegado los señores Granger¿Cómo habían racionado con la noticia de que Drake era un mago?

**& En la casa &**

Hemione no había parado de llorar, ya había pasado 3 horas desde que Draco se había ido al Cuartel, se notaba su preocupación,su miedo, estaba echada en su cama.

-Hermione, Drake, Ya llegamos- escuchó que decían en la sala, se levantó y se lavo la cara, no quería que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que había estado llorando. Salio y los vio, tan alegres, y conetntos no podía decirles lo de su viaje con Harry y Ron, lo decepcionaría de nuevo, pero no podía callar todo cerca de Drake.

-Y Drake por que no sale?- pregunto su madre cuando se fijói que solo una chcia había salidp por el pasillo

-Drake se fue mamá- dijo Hermione de lo más seria

-Como que se fue, a donde se fue?- decía desesperado el padre de Hermione

-Hermione Jane Granger, cuéntanos todo- era la segunda vez que la llamaban por su nombre completo, debía hacerlo, debía contarles.

-El verdadero nombre de Drake, es Draco Malfoy, estudia en mi colegio, es de la casa de Slytherin, llego a esta casa por coincidencia, estuvo aquí ocultándose, Voldemort, el mago tenebroso, lo quiere matar, ahora él se ha ido a confesar todo, y no va a volver.- termino diciendo Hermione, la madre lloraba en el mueble, y su padre estaba sorprendido por esa historia.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ya le comenzaba a sentir cariño, oh! pobre Drake, solo en la vida, escondiéndose de un mago malo- decía la mamá mientras lloraba.

Esa noche, Hermione guardo sus cosas en la mochila, y unas cuantas en el baúl, y en una funda metió algunas cosas que le pertenecían a Drake, como algunos libros, lápices, cds, en especial el de Bob Marley, un i-pod, y una laptop, que Hermione nunca la había visto y unas cuantas camisetas, mejor dicho cosas muggles. Se puso una chompa, y salió de la casa, a esperar el autobús noctámbulo.

**Espero que les guste, nos e olviden de dejarme reviews, recuerden que los reviews le dan a una escritora animos...**

**Nanda Rowling**


	13. Un nuevo Adios

_Hola!!! Espero que no me haya demorado mucho en este cap!!, estoy segura que este fic nos lo va a decepcionar, les comunico que ya solo faltan 3 capítulos o 4 ara terminarlo, eso es lo que calculo, pero si la lluvia de ideas aparece posiblemente un poquito más…….Disfruten….!!!!!_

Un nuevo Adiós

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione mientras entraba a una sala llena de los integrantes de la Orden

-Señorita Granger, no sabía que usted iba a venir…- dijo asombrada la profesora Macgonagall

-Si, esta venida salio de previsto, y que no más me he perdido de la reunión?- preguntó con un tono serio y maduro

-Solo de que Malfoy vino a confesar y esta encerrado en el cuarto de arriba- dijo Ron acercándose a darle un abrazo- Cualquiera avisa, te podía haber ido a ver con los gemelos- termino él, pero Hermione no podía articular ninguna palabra, había dicho "Encerrado", en ese momento su pensamiento se había llenado de una personita rubia con ojos grises profundos, sentado en un cuarto oscuro, solo, sin anide que lo cuide, o que lo este consolando. La reunión continuo, estaban hablando de que podían hacer con Draco, Hermione se sentía mal, si decidían manarlo a Azkaban, todo era su culpa, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, en cuestión de minutos se acabo la reunión, Hermione seguía sentada en una butaca.

-Hermione, despierta, parecías en otro mundo, en la reunión, ¿Qué te paso? Es tipico que opines- pregunto una pelirroja

-Es que…no se….estoy preocupada de mis padres…..me escape de la casa sin avisarles….

-Hermione, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no debes hacer eso- dijo un Harry muy enojado

-No se, y tampoco me importa Harry, y que van hacerle a Draco?

-Desde cuando Draco-dijo sorprendido,- y no se supone que tu estabas en la reunión igual que todos nosotros…

-Ya harry, no ves que esta mal,- dijo retando a harry- a Malfoy no le van hacer nada, solo soltarlo y hacerle jurar que no va a decir a nadie lo que le dijo a la Orden del Fénix, Lupin dijo que nos convenía tenerlo aquí….

-Lo siento Hermione, Ginny tiene razón, en verdad que estas mal, yo no tenía por que retarte.

-Tranquilo Harry, no importa…..

En ese momento la profesora Macgonagall interrumpió la conversación

-Disculpen chicos, Harry, Draco me ha pedido que te diga que quiere hablar contigo, a solas, esta en el primer piso, en el cuarto de visitas, puedes entrar a cualquier hora para abrir la puerta debes usar el mismo hechizo que para entrar a la Orden, pero dices el numero de la puerta.

-Ya profesora, yo en la mañana entró para saber que quiere.

-Por cierto Potter, tu cuarto es el de Sirius, espero que no te afecte, el de las chicas queda a lado, y usted señor Weasley, va a dormir en la misma habitación que sus hermanos.

-No es posible que también duerma con los gemelos y Ron, no me sentiría cómodo en el cuarto de mi padrino-

-Como usted quiera- se retiro del cuarto desapareciendo

-Bueno yo voy hacer lo mismo, me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada para seguir conversando.- se desapareció, llego a un pasillo largo y oscuro, nadie entraba en ese pasillo, por razones que ninguno de los chicos sabían. Se acerco a la puerta de visita donde había un número 4 grabado en ella, hizo un movimiento con su varita, y la puerta se abrió, entro sin hacer ningún ruido. Lo Primero que vio, fue a un chico recostado en el escritorio, se lo veía deprimido estaba dibujando algo, estaba tan concentrado que no había notado la presencia de ella, los segundo que vio fue todo el piso lleno de pergaminos con dibujos de ella, en todas las poses que podían existir.

-No crees que cualquier persona de la Orden que entre va a reconocer ha esta persona- dijo alzando uno de los pergaminos y sonriéndose.

-Hermione que haces aquí- dijo Draco mientras se paraba en frente de ella, los dos se miraban tiernamente, Draco se le acercó y la besó con mucha pasión.

Hermione uso toda su fuerza para poder soltarse de Draco.

-Vine a dejarte esto- dijo sacando una funda de la mochila- y a decirte que te Amo, y aunque estemos separados, yo siempre te amaré, y nunca voy a olvidarte.

-hermione, no me va a pasar nada malo, y vas a ver que vamos a estar juntos, que todo esto va acabar más rápido de lo que tu crees- dijo besándola de nuevo

-Draco, me encantaría quedarme, pero no puedo, además tengo que irme, no hay que alzar sospechas, además creo que con todo lo que te traje, te vas a divertir.

-No, estas equivocada, estar contigo es mejor que cualquier cosa en este mundo, pero tienes razón, debes irte, puede ser que a Potter se le ocurra venir en este momento.

-Si- dijo Hermione dándole ella el beso.

-Hasta pronto, quiero que te cuides en el viaje que vas hacer, y llévate esto- dijo dándole un collar – Para que te acuerdes de mí, ahora vete, ya no quiero ver Hermione.- Empujó a Hermione hacia la puerta, que automáticamente se cerró. Ya otra vez en el pasillo, se acercó a la puerta y dijo "Yo también te amo" y tomo Rumbo a su habitación. Cuando entro en ella, vio a una pelirroja sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados, como esperando una explicación.

-Estoy aquí, más de media hora, y tú hace 40 min. Que se suponía que venías a dormir, creo que tienes algo que contar, referente al primer piso….- Hermione la miro asustada, como sabía lo del primer piso.

-No me preguntes como sé, además tienes que contestar.

Esa noche Hermione le contó todo acerca de Draco. Pero eliminando ciertos detalles.

-Por Merlín, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Tú y Malfoy.

-Si pero no le puedes contar a nadie….

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap!!! Dejen Reviews **


	14. La conversación

_Me demore en este capitulo por que tenía que pensar mucho, en verdad no quería salirme mucho del libro por eso trate de unirme a todos los detalles que hay en ellos, espero que les guste………._

**La conversación**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Ginny no alcanzaron desayuno por haberse quedado dormidas, todos los integrantes de la orden salieron a sus trabajos, ya que seguían una vida normal, pero aprovechaban para averiguar cosas que le sirviera de algo. En el Cuartel solo estaban los chicos, es decir, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred y George, y la Señora Weasley, Lupin y Tonks, estos dos últimos eran los encargados de soltar a Malfoy después de que Harry hablara con él.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina donde todos jugaban palitos chinos, el juego muggle que le encantaba a Lupin y a Tonks.

-Chicas, Molly les dejo pan en la alacena, ella acaba de salir a comprar las cosas para la cena con Fred.- dijo Tonks levantándose he interrumpiendo la concentración de George en su intento de sacar un palito rojo. Ginny corrió apresurada a sacar el pan y un frasco de mermelada casera.

-Tonks, como así tu y Lupin siguen aquí, no debían haberse ido desde hace rato.

-Yo te puedo contestar eso Hermione- contestó Lupin- Harry tenía la misión de hablar con Malfoy, y nuestra misión era hacerle el juramento increblantable y llevarlo lejos de aquí con los ojos vendados para que no sepa como volver y dejarlo libre, pero como sabes, Harry siempre deja las cosas para el ultimo momento y recién hace 10 min. que subió. Hermione se quedó pensativa, que le estaría diciendo Draco a Harry, será algo acerca de ellos o que. En eso Ginny se acercó con dos sanduches uno para cada una.

-Gracias Ginny, pero no tengo hambre- agradeció Hermione ignorando por completo el desayuno que le había preparado su amiga.

-Me lo puedes dar?- dijo un Ron hambriento, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se sentó en un butaca en la sala, si ocurría algo en el cuarto de Draco ella podía darse cuenta enseguida.

**& En el cuarto de Draco &**

Lupin creía que Harry ya estaba hablando con Draco, pero estaba muy equivocado, el chico de ojos verdes decidió ir primero a su cuarto a cambiarse de camiseta por que la que tenía puesta se había manchado de café. Cuando llego al cuarto de Draco, pronuncio el hechizo, la puerta se abrió y él pudo entrar, ahí se encontraba Draco leyendo en su cama con unos audífonos puestos.

-Malfoy, ya estoy aquí, que quieres hablar conmigo- dijo Harry en vano, por que Draco no bajaba el libro de su cara y parecía que no lo había escuchado.

-MALFOY!!!!!- gritó

-Para la próxima baja un poco la voz, que no estas en un campo de quidditch Potter- dijo serio-y me disculpo, pero no te vi entrar.

-Malfoy, dime lo tan importante que quieres decirme, que no quiero perder más tiempo.

-Si no querías perder tiempo lo mejor era que hubieras venido apenas te levantastes, y no esperar a que yo encuentre otra actividad para entretenerme, pero bueno, quiero decirte que a Voldemort no vas a poder derrotar, ya que el tiene su vida dividida en 7 partes.

-Draco ahórrate esa clase, que ya le sé, y si era lo único que querías decirme me retiro.

-Espera Potter que tengo más, esta información la escuche en mi casa, un día antes que encierren a mi padre en Azkaban, un día antes de tu labor importante en el ministerio, yo estaba en mi casa, ya que mi mamá le rogó a mi padre que me sacara, ella sospechaba que la misión que tenía mi padre podía fallar, y no quería que a mí me pasara algo, por eso me quiso proteger, como te decía ese día fue Voldemort a mí casa, ninguno de los dos supo que yo estaba ahí, Voldemort le contó a mi padre lo de sus Horrocruxes, ya que él demostró miedo en lo que tú le podías hacer al señor dizque Tenebroso, por eso Voldemort dijo que a él no lo podía matar nadie por que tenia su vida dividida, y le entrego a mi padre algo- dijo sacando un objeto muy pequeño de su bolsillo- Creo que es de Revenclaw- termino mientras se lo entregaba a Harry.

-Y como es que lo tienes tú, y no tu padre???

-Lo cogí cuando me entere que lo había metido a Azkaban, creo que por la perdida de esto Voldemort se lleno de odio hacia mi padre, y lo descargo en mí. Ahora te faltan menos que buscar

-Malfoy gracias por tu ayuda, que en verdad me ha servido de mucho, guarda tus cosas, vas a acompañarme, abajo te están esperando Lupin y Tonks para lo del juramento y llevarte lejos de aquí.- dijo Harry en tono cortante, no quería mostrarle agradecimiento a Malfoy, porque lo seguía odiando y si fuera por él no lo dejara salir o lo mandar a azkaban pero ya la Orden había elegido. Ha Draco no le agrado hacerle caso, mejor dicho nunca le había gustado obedecer, peor si era la cara rajada, abrió su mochila y guardo su libro y su i-pod, Harry miro sorprendido la mochila ya que era la típica mochila de chico muggle, con libros, una computadora y full cosas más.

-Potter, mi varita, me la van a dar abajo verdad?

-Supongo, como así ahora todo muggle

-En la vida de uno pasan cosas que cambian tu forma de pensar y ver las cosas, y creo que lo que me ha tocado vivir me ha hecho madurar…. No sabes como se siente estar vació por dentro y que de un momento a otro se llene de luz….

-Aunque no lo creas se lo que se siente

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews**

**Nanda Rowling**


	15. Presentimiento

_**Espero que les guste este cap!!!! Disfruten….**_

**Presentimiento**

En una casa de campo oculta en un bosque había dos encapuchados conversando muy groseramente, a ninguno se le podía ver la cara…

-Estas seguro que estuviste en el lugar indicado?? No creo q hayas fallado, no te conviene fallar en lo más mínimo

-Estoy seguro…te digo que el muchacho no estaba…lo busque en los lados que me dijistes pero no lo encontré, hasta pregunte por él, y no me dieron razon de él…esta seguro que me mando al lugar indicado??

-Estas dudando de mí….es imposible….donde se abra metido ese muchacho miserable…. Deja ver las notas para ver si las copiastes bien- dijo arrancándole una libretita de la mano al encapuchado de menor estatura.

-Señor usted me las copio, no fui yo, si hay algún error es de el suyo- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, le dio miedo que le haga algo por contestarle de esa forma- Usted esta conciente del que el muchacho que me mando a buscar estuvo ahí aunque sea por un día, yo creo que el chico nunca le izo caso, y se fue a otro lugar…..

-Debería estar, no creo que me haya desobedecido, él sabia la gravedad del asunto……….- dijo en un tono muy despacio, difícil de entender

-De que muchacho hablan tanto ustedes dos…- interrumpió una voz muy diferente a las otras dos, una voz más fría y escalofriante- Severus, creo que tienes algo que contarme?? Algo que has estado ocultando todos estos días y no te deja tranquilo- dijo el nuevo encapuchado, en realidad tenia razon, Snape no había recibido ninguna noticia de su encargo humano, y estaba muy preocupado en estos últimos días, por eso mando a su sirviente a que lo vaya a ver… tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte, algo le decía en su sueño "Traición"

-Francis…retírate por favor- dijo Snape dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser su sirviente

-Bueno señor…- dijo Francis retirándose de la habitación- Compermiso

-Severus, que haya aceptado que tengas un sirviente propio no es para que me escondas las cosas, y vivas solo…se supone que todos somos uno, me estas defraudando Severus, ahora DIME- grito apuntándolo con la varita, pero repentinamente la bajo- Draco Malfoy….es sobre él, verdad? por que me has estado escondiendo a ese animalito traidor …..- grito desesperado- Tu sabes que por una traición puedes tener el honor de morir por mi varita.Verdad Severus?? Creo que eres conciente de esta regla, ya que tu muchas veces la has hecho cumplir

-Señor, debía hacerlo, no sabe la pena que me de haberle escondido la verdad sobre el muchacho, pero no podía, debía ayudarlo, y si es que tengo que morir, moriré, ya que si hago lo contrario de protegerle tendré la misma suerte.

-Mmm…Sabia, muy sabia ha sido Narcisa, no han sido en vano los años de matrimonio con Lucius como veo, ha aprendido mucho…coger mi mejor mortifago y hacerlo jurar la protección de su hijo para estar tranquila, he quedado sorprendido de esa magnifica idea, sabes en donde está??

-No señor, de ella no sé….y ahora del muchacho tampoco, se ha ido de mis manos….

-Yo creo que se donde puede estar, tuve un presentimiento, ese muchacho nos traiciono, pero no se de que forma, por eso vine a verte, quiero que vayas a buscarlo, estoy seguro que ya mismo va a usar magia…….. Ahora por favor obedece mis órdenes, y ve a buscarlo, prepárate para cualquier señal, no creo que se demore mucho en sacar su varita, peor si ya esta en media de magos, va a sentir la necesidad de usarla aunque sea para un simple _accio_…

-Bueno señor… yo también tuve un presentimiento sobre Draco, por eso lo mande a buscar a donde lo he mandado…Pero no apareció, es como si nunca haya estado en ese lugar.

-Y no lo dudes Severus, al igual que la madre tuvo que a ver aprendido mucho de su padre, además recuerda...estuvo en Hogwarts cuando Dumblendore era director, estoy seguro que a ese chico como todos los de su generación aprendieron algo del viejo inepto, aunque no lo creas…….Ahora has lo que te mande….busca al muchacho y tráemelo, que este es su hogar y aquí pertenece…..

**& En la Orden &**

-Lupin y a donde lo van a llevar- pregunto una Hermione muy preocupada, estaban todos sentados esperando que Harry baje a avisar que Draco ya estaba listo para irse de la Orden.

-Lo vamos a llevar a las afueras de Londres a 20 millas de donde vivía Harry, en una estación de bus desolada donde paras buses muggles cada media hora , para que de ahí elija a donde ir.

-Estate tranquila Hermione, que Malfoy no va a encontrar nunca más este lugar, y no podrá hacernos daño- termino Tonks diciendo, noto la preocupación de la chica, pero ella imagino que era terror hacia Draco, pero en verdad Hermione sentía miedo y angustia, no sabía que iba hacer Draco solo, tampoco sabía si ya Voldemort lo había sentido…estaba súper que nerviosa

-Vamos a que tomes un te Hermione, para que estés más tranquila- dijo Ginny levantándose del sofá y haciéndole señas a Hermione para que acepte la invitación.

Las dos chicas caminaron a la cocina, Ginny se paro al frente de la estufa donde había agua caliente para preparar té, sirvió dos tazas y las puso en la mesa.

-Tomate esto, te va ha tranquilizar…- dijo señalándole la taza que estaba al frente de ella- Sabes que me di cuenta que lo que sientes por Malfoy es algo muy grande, y pensaba que solo era una aventura de vacaciones, como las que siempre hay, pero esto es serio, nunca te había visto tan preocupada por alguien que no sea Harry o Ron, calro esta…

-Ginny yo se que tu tienes razón, pero no se que hacer, estoy realmente enamorada de Draco, y me siento mal en ver que va a estar solo todo este tiempo, que va a ser de él, que va hacer??... Tengo miedo que le pase algo… Ginny- dijo comenzando a llorar

-Ya Hermione, no te conviene que te vean llorando, cálmate, respira profundo, piensa que va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, todo va a salir bien, Malfoy ya es grande y se sabe cuidar, vas a ver que todo se va a resolver, que Voldemort va a ser destruido por Harry, y que todo lo que vivistes con Malfoy lo vas a volver a vivir pero más fuerte, así como yo y Harry, un amor que nada va a poder destruir…

-Ginny….gracias, eres una buena amiga, muchas gracias

-Ayy!!! Me conmovió lo que dijistes….- dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny por la espalda- en verdad crees que nuestro amor nunca nada va a poder destruirlo- termino dándole un beso

-Desde cuando están aquí- dijo Ginny soltándose de los brazos de su amado y viendo a los dos chicos y enseguida a Hermione que estaba más pálida de lo que estaba.

-Tranqui Hermanita, llegamos justo cuando terminastes de hablar, y Hermione te agradeció, aunque me hubiera gustado estar desde antes en la conversación para saber que paso entre Danny y Hermione- dijo sentándose en la mesa, Ron todavía creía que Hermione era algo de Danny…

-Y Malfoy ya se fue???

-Si se acaba de ir con Lupin y Tonks, sabes que a cambiado mucho, parece muggle, carga hasta cosas muggles en su mochila, tiene libros, y muchas cosas más….además se porto bien y no me insulto, bueno casi me insulta pero se disculpo, esta distinto…- comento Harry confundido

**_No se olviden de dejar muchos reviews y de opinar sobre la historia….he tratado de hacerlo más largo de lo normal….sorry si no fue suficiente…._**


	16. Soledad Acompañada

**Espero que este capitulo le guste…… si me llego a demorar en los siguientes capítulos lo siento…… desde la próxima semana tengo exámenes de Quinquimestres y creo que voy a estar más ocupada de lo normal…… Disfruten este cap….!!!!**

Una soledad acompañada

-Draco veras que no debes y no puedes romper la promesa…. Si algún día aprendistes algo de mí en el colegio, ponlo en practica, yo se que solo estuve un año como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras pero estoy seguro que te va a servir, ahora que tu vida depende solo de ti, cuídate Draco.

-Profesor puede estar tranquilo, se lo que debo hacer… eso si necesito que me diga en donde estoy, para darme una idea…..

-Estas en una parada de buses muggle, depende de ti donde quieras ir, en ese poste están todos los buses que pasan por aquí y sus respectivas paradas… Dudo que uses el autobús noctámbulo, ya que tú estas por lo momentos en la lista de los mortífagos más buscado, pero me parece que va hacer por poco tiempo, hay mucha gente de la orden que te van ayudar así como tu nos ayudastes.

-Lupin apúrate, recuerda que era solo dejarlo aquí, no acompañarlo, ni hacerle compañía mientras piensa que hacer- grito una angustiada Tonks, su pelo rosado fosforescente había cambiado a un color rosado pálido, sentía miedo de estar junto a Draco, ella presentía que Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos ya lo estaban buscando, y no convenía que lo encuentren con dos integrantes de la Orden del fénix.

En menos de segundos Lupin y Tonks desaparecieron, dejando a Draco solo en la parada de bus.

Draco estaba tranquilo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se acomodo en la banca y saco un libro de su mochila, prefería estar en ese lugar desolado para cuando lleguen a llevárselo que estar en un lugar llenos de muggles, que podrían perder sus vidas por culpa de él.

Se recostó en la banca alzando las piernas, se quedo viendo el libro por unos momentos, él no recordaba haber comprado ese libro, peor haberlo leído, nunca lo había visto. Lo abrió y se encontró con una dos dedicatoria en todo la carilla de la primera página. La primera era muy vieja y la otra parecía resiente.

_**Hermione:**_

**_Yo se que la vida te ha presentado cosas sencillas, y se que la de aquí no la esperabas y tampoco es nada sencilla, quiero que sepas que yo y tu madre estamos orgullosos de que hayas entrado a Hogwarts, y también quiero que sepas que siempre vamos a estar contigo, aunque tu estés lejos….. Este libro te va a gustar mucho, a mí tu abuelita me lo dio antes de mandarme a un internado, y te digo que este libro me ayudo mucho mientras estaba en el internado, ya que yo estaba muy enojado por lo que habían hecho tus abuelitos pero en fin, yo se que tu caso es muy diferente pero creo que es el momento más apropiado para dártelo y espero que alguna vez también se lo des a alguien en el momento apropiado, aunque no hayas recibido este libro de mí, y haya sido una gran sorpresa para ti encontrarlo en tus pertenencias el primer día de clases , espero que siempre sepas y recuerdes que esto te lo di yo….. Cuídate querida hija….._**

_**Atentamente **_

**_Tú papa _**

Draco estaba muy sorprendido, este libro que tenía era de Hermione, y antes de que sea de ella era de su "papá"

_Draco…_

_El momento apropiado llegó, tú eres una de las pocas personas que ha sabido entenderme, y también una de las personas que me ha demostrado su amor hacia mí… Un amor que no lo quiero dejar de sentir nunca, este libro como ya debes saber ayudo a nuestro padre…jejeje y también a mí, espero que también te sirva. También te distes cuenta que no quise romper la tradición que impuso mi papá, tu sabes la de esconder el libro en las pertenencias de la persona a quien le vas a dar el libro, para que esa persona que debes querer mucho (en este caso tú) se de una sorpresa, como la que tú te tienes que a ver dado a encontrar un libro viejo adentro de tu mochila…..jajajaja_

_Te quiero mucho…..Te quiero mucho…..te Quiero mucho……_

_Atentamente_

_Hermione_

_P.D.: Te conviene leer el libro…. En medio de las páginas hay recetas de comida como la Hermysalsa y puede ser que encuentres unos cuantos billetitos que te pueden servir…..Te quiero….. _

-ay Hermione, que voy hacer contigo- dijo Draco en voz alta mientras sacaba los billetes y los contaba, después de guardarlos de nuevo en su mochila comenzó a leer, se paso leyendo y viendo como los buses pasaban, y paraban a recogerlo, él no entendía por que se estaban demorando tanto en encontrarlo, y en eso recordó que todavía no había hecho magia, saco su varita decidido a usarla, pero se quedo pensando, tenía tiempo para escapar, podía ser libre, todavía no lo habían encontrado, podía dejar su varita, botarla, quemarla, hacerle cualquier cosa, ir a alguna ciudad alguna de las que estaban en el poste, podía ser oficialmente un muggle, o un tipo de squib, después de un tiempo, buscaría a Hermione, iría a la casa de ella a verla, podía terminar el ultimo año de colegio en alguno de esos colegios públicos muggles, eso era lo que quería para su vida…..Se fijo al otro lado de la calle había una lata de coca cola……._accio lata_

**& No muy lejos de ahí & **

**-**Señor…..

-Lo sentí Francis, creo que acabamos de encontrar lo que habíamos perdido

-Entonces vamos

-Yo pienso lo mismo

Las dos personas se desaparecieron de la misma forma que lo habían hecho Lupin y Tonks

_**Espero que les haya gustado…..dejen Reviews**_

_**Nanda Rowling**_


	17. La condena

Nuevo cap!! Espero que les guste…Me he demorado mucho, pero creo que la espera valió la pena, por lo menos para mi...Disfruten...

**La condena**

Draco Malfoy, seguía sentado en la parada de bus, estaba leyendo su nuevo libro, habían pasado diez minutos desde que izo el _accio…_ Una luz blanca se formo al frente de la parada, el la ignoro y siguió leyendo, el resplandor dejo de alumbrarlo y dos sombras tapaban la luz del poste

–Me lo imaginaba más profesional profesor, se demoro 10 min. en encontrarme, claro eso sin contar la espera sin haber hecho nada de magia, creo que uno de los mejores sirvientes de Voldemort debía haber sido más eficaz….creo que ya estas envejeciendo…- se rió, sin dejar de leer.

-Te crees muy astuto verdad?? No quiero saber que hicistes para volver de EE.UU., pero lo que si te puedo decir es que fue el peor error de tu vida.

-No te tengo miedo Snape y tampoco a Voldemort…- dijo seriamente mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila – Bueno, a donde ve vas a llevar, ha algún calabozo o amarrarme a una piedra y lanzarme por un puente…Ha cierto!!!!! Que tú no haces nada que no te ordene el "Lord"…me parece muy patético….Que es lo que veo- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Francis- Ahora tienes a tu propio borreguito…mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy.

-Muchacho malcriado, creo que tu madre no te enseño modales…..- dijo un enojado Snape, sus ojos estaban dilatados por la rabia

-Mi madre me educo de más, pero hubo alguien, se supone que era el Jefe de la casa donde yo estudie, ese si que no enseñaba nada, no saludaba ni nada y trataba mal al todo el mundo, menos al mejor director del mundo "Dumblendore" , ese si que era un hombre, que pena que haya muerto….

-NO quiero hablar nada más contigo, vamos Lord Voldemort te espera- dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y desaparecían.

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron en la sala de una casa, todo estaba apagado, solo habían dos velas prendidas, Draco se quedo parado en el medio, mientras Snape y Francis, salían por la puerta principal. Las velas se fueron apagando cuando se cerro la puerta, un sentimiento como el miedo invadió todo el cuerpo de Draco, se quedo solo, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, se estaba desesperando, si seguía así se iba a volver loco, que podía hacer si no veía nada, cerro sus ojos para pensar en algo, recordó que tenia la varita , saco su varita y pronuncio _"lumus máxima", _la punta de la varita se prendió….no había nada en la sala absolutamente nada.

-Fallastes la prueba – se escucho desde lo lejos-Te has demorado en sacar la varita, acabo de confirmar que si es contagioso vivir como un sangre sucia… mira lo que te has hecho…te has convertido en uno- dijo una fría voz desde atrás –Estoy decepcionado por dos cosas, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que un Slytherin se iba a olvidar de su varita, lo mas esencial que puede existir… y la otra es mas difícil de entender, como pudistes mezclarte con muggles…eso es muy bajo… pero bueno..Malfoy hablemos…

-Yo no quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo, y si necesitas algo de mí, te anticipo que nunca lo conseguirás, prefiero morir a ayudarte, a matar a más gente inocente. Ahora si eres tan amable mátame, o has lo que tengas que hacer conmigo…

Los ojos de Voldermort se pusieron rojos he hinchados, un nuevo mortifago entro por la puerta

-Has lo que ya habíamos acordado…el chico fallo!!! No nos sirve de nada, solo es un vil traidor….-le indicoal nuevo…- Otro Malfoy que hace las cosas mal… _Crucios!!!!!-_le lanzo, Draco se sentía como si se fuera a morir…no podía hacer ningún movimiento ,ningún sonido ni quejido…Cuando despertó se encontraba en un calabozo, no sabia cuanto duro el _crucios_ que le había hecho Voldemort, ni como raciono a el, se recostó a la pared del calabozo, sabía que iba a estar ahí por mucho tiempo.

& En la Madriguera &

La madriguera estaba llena de nuevo, todos se habían reunido para cenar, idea de la Señora Weasley, estaban celebrando el triunfo de Harry con los últimos Horrocruxes, menos una castaña que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol viendo el cielo estrellado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Draco Malfoy había sido abandonado por la Orden en la parada de bus muggle. Desde ese día se sentía incompleta, no podía comer, no podía leer, todo le recordaba a Draco, y esa noche no fue la excepción, ese pequeño corazón estaba dividido en dos, en tristeza y alegría. Alegría por que sabia que se acercaba la hora de ver a Voldemort derrotado, y tristeza por que no sabia si iba a volver a ver al rubio que la conquistó. Los primeros días trato de disimular su depresión pero cada vez que avanzaban se le dificultaba, ya que Draco fue punto de conversación por muchos días en la Orden, unas lágrimas rodaron en su mejilla.

-Ginny…- dijo Harry mientras entraba al cuarto de su pelirroja favorita

-Harry James Potter, tú sabes que te va a pasar… si alguno de mis hermanos te encuentra aquí…verdad??- dijo mientras lo besaba

-No tienes ni por que repetírmelo- dijo el muchacho abrazándola – Amor…tú sabes que tiene Hermione?? Ha estado sola llorando en el patio por más de una hora, sin contar el cambio de carácter que tiene, ya no se molesta cuando ve a Ron leer revistas de Quidditch, no corrige cosas, y como que ha dejado de leer y comer. Estoy preocupado por ella.

-Estamos…- dijo Ron entrando en el cuarto, Ginny lo vio con cara de enfado, odiaba cuando su hermano entraba sin permiso a su cuarto, y peor cuando escuchaba lo que hablaba- Ginny no ve veas con esa cara, vi a Harry subir y me pareció sospechoso, tenia que venir a verificar que nada estaba pasando, pero no importa ese no es el punto, también me preocupa Hermione, tu eres su mejor amiga, y siempre las mujeres se cuentan todo..

-Que sabio eres Ron- dijo Sarcásticamente- Quien te ha dicho que yo se lo que le pasa a Hermione??

-Ginny…no somos bobos…- dijo Harry serio- Tu debes saber!!!

-Bueno aunque lo sepa, no les voy a decir, porque como amiga debo guardar las cosas y secretos, es decir no puedo contarle a nadie, ahora por favor retírense los dos, que estoy ocupada, no mejor, ustedes se quedan aquí y yo me voy.- dijo muy molesta , necesitaba hablar con Hermione, animarla un poco,para ya no ser acosada con preguntas de los chicos ni de nadie, la encontró como le había dicho Harry, llorando en el patio.

-Hermione, por favor, ya no más lágrimas…los chicos están preocupados por ti, no puedes demostrar un poco de alegría…Harry esta a un paso de encontrarse con Voldemort, y tu aquí llorando por alguien que puede estar muerto…

-Ginny-dijo suspirando- No vuelvas a decir eso…Draco no puede estar muerto, o no se, pero no quiero pensar en eso...

-Lo siento Hermione, pero te tengo que hablar con la realidad, ahora levántate y vamos a cenar, que ya nos están esperando.

Las dos chicas caminaron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos comiendo.

-Disculpen la demora- dijo una recuperada Hermione…pero a la vez triste por dentro

-Gracias… nosotros pensábamos que no nos ibas acompañar…- dijo Lupin

-Acompañar?? A donde??-preguntaron en coro las chicas

-A buscar a Voldemort…ya sabemos donde está escondido el y sus mortífagos…Hoy salimos después de la cena…

La mente de Hermione se lleno otra vez, con cosas referentes a Draco…sabía que debía ir y salvarlo!!! o averiguar que le había pasado...

**Espero que en verdad les haya gustado….No se olviden de dejarme reviews...por cierto ya active para que cualquiera me deje reviews no solamente los usuarios de fanfictions...**

**Nanda Rowling**


	18. La confesion

_Hace tiempo que no escribía mis fics, pero creo que llego la hora de terminar esas vacaciones tan extensas que tome…así que aquí les va el nuevo capitulo._

**La Confesión**

-Hermione, acabo de hablar con Harry, esta según él es la ultima noche que vamos acampar- dijo una Ginny cansada- Aunque no le creo nada, yo no se por que esperamos tanto, nosotros somos los que luchamos con Mortifagos en el Ministerio, hace 2 años, creo que tenemos suficiente valor para hacerlo

-Ginny quejándote de nuevo, hay que respetar las ordenes que nos dieron, y eso es lo que Harry esta tratando de hacer.

-Ronald tu sabes que son 5 días sin poder comer algo decente, te conozco y se que estas harto de esta espantosa comida muggle que nos dieron, sin ofender Hermione.

-No Ginny tienes mucha razón, esta comida nunca fue de mi agrado y no lo será

-Lo de la magia entiendo- continúo Ginny. Hermione sentía la misma necesidad de revelarse ante Harry, ya que cada minuto que pasaba perdía más la paciencia. Esperar en un bosque húmedo noticias de los grandes era lo peor que le podían haber echo, se sentía enojada pero a la vez con mucha fuerza y esperanzas de volver a ver a Draco, tenía la seguridad que él seguía vivo.

-Buenas tardes muchachos-dijo una voz de mujer muy familiar, venia a lado de Harry, Hermione desde la piedra en la cual estaba sentada, reconoció a la mujer, el color púrpura no era muy normal para el cabello.

- Vamos- dijo Harry dándole un besito a Ginny-Vamos a salir de aquí esta misma noche así que no quiero oír más quejas- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja. Tampoco se lo veía muy contento, y todos sabían porque , Harry Potter no era el que esperaba órdenes, él era el que hacia las hacia, esta misión que les toco a los chicos, era un poco aburrida pero a la vez interesante, tenían que entrar en batalla después que los veteranos de la Orden capturen a los nuevos y a todos mortifagos que consigan, lo básico era a los nuevos ya que no tenían tanta experiencia. Para cuando ellos llegaran poder utilizar fuerza joven para atacar a los restantes, y Harry poder ir donde Voldemort.

-Tenemos dos horas para llegar, no podemos atrasarnos, todo esta calculado, dejen las cosas no mas, si lo de esta noche sale bien, estoy segura que no la vamos a volver a utilizar.

La caminata fue larga pero todos estaban seguros de lo que iban hacer, Neville estaba un poco nervioso pero lo ocultaba muy bien, Luna en cambio estaba de lo mas tranquila, Ron como siempre, igual que Ginny que ya se había normalizado, Hermione en cambio sabia que esa era la noche, la noche en la que iba a descubrir si Draco Malfoy seguía vivo.

-Listo chicos, ya llegamos, cuando vean las chispas rojas ya saben que hacer, no voy a volver a repetir nada de lo que se supone que he dicho

-Tronks, tu entras primera, y deja de hacer lo que se supone que yo debería hacer.- dijo un enfadado Harry, ya era suficiente seguir ordenes de otro, pero dejar que lo traten como un novato no lo iba a permitir.

-Acabo de escuchar a James Potter - dijo sonriendo, la queja de Harry para ella era un recuerdo- Buena suerte- dijo entrando a lo que parecía la batalla del siglo.

Hermione vio lo que parecía un castillo, la batalla era afuera, vio a los mortifagos, no pasaban de los 20, ya la Orden había hecho un gran trabajo. Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido cuando veía el castillo, tenia el presentimiento de que Draco estaba ahí, y debía salvarlo vivo o muerto.

-Tengo que confesar algo- dijo Hermione con lágrimas ya no aguantaba, tenia que entrar al castillo, no estar en la pelea.

-Hermione!!-grito Harry- No nos va a pasar nada, por favor guarda tus palabras para la pelea.

-Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy- todos la vieron sorprendidos, pero en eso salio las chispas rojas, era hora.

-vamos!!...

Entraron a la batalla atacando a todo mortifago que encontraban en su camino.

………………………………………**CALABAZO……………………………………**

-Yo se que estas afuera, siempre estas ahí, dime que esta pasando en el patio.- gritaba un rubio, encadenado, su pelo largo rubio estaba descuidado, Draco las casi 3 semanas que se encontraba en el calabozo, por la falta de comida y le frió, izo que el Draco fuerte, este débil y enfermo-Por favor díganme, necesito saber- no sabia porque sentía a Hermione muy cerca, pero quería estar seguro.

-Malfoy, ya es suficiente, te he soportado tanto tiempo, te he dado de comer, pero en estos momentos no te puedo ayudar, ni decir nada.- dijo uno el mortifago

Draco después de escuchar eso trato de ver algo de luz por la ventana que estaba muy alto de donde estaba, podía ver chispas de todos los colores. Escuchó como el último mortifago que lo cuidaba se fue, sus fuerzas eran pocas, pero ahora cuando veía el cielo con la mezcla de chispas sentía que tenia otra oportunidad de vivir.

…………………………**.………….En la Batalla……….……………………………..**

-Hermione anda..Ya aquí no hay nada más que hacer, busca a Draco, antes que le hagan daño.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione buscando con la mirada a Harry

-Ándate rápido que yo te cubro

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, dejen reviews…**


	19. Busqueda

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, estoy segura que ya falta muy poco para el final….**

Ya Draco no aguantaba sentía que su corazón se iba por la rapidez de sus latidos, él sabia que de hoy no pasaba su rescate, pero su miedo era que a su adorada Hermione le pasara algo, escucho como alguien había vuelto al calabozo.

- Malfoy- dijo el mortifago sacándose la mascara, y dejando expuesta su identidad, era Pansy Parkinson- Los de la Orden nos han vencido, Harry Potter destruyo al señor Oscuro, es hora de huir, pero no quiero irme sin ti- dije con lagrimas en toda su cara

Draco la vio confundido, no sabia que decir, él no podia aceptar eso, ya que a la persona que amaba era a Hermione, lo que tuvo con Pansy fue diversión nada mas, en cambio con la morena de los rizos castillos, era totalmente diferente, eso era amor, un amor verdadero, algo que nunca iba a olvidar

-Draco tengo el lugar para escondernos, muy lejos de aquí, imposible que nos encuentren, Blaise también va, igual que Crabbe y Goyle, solo faltas tu para irnos, me están esperando en la ultima habitación

-Pansy no puedo

-Yo se que te hemos tratado mal estas semanas pero era nuestra misión, pero te queremos demostrar que lo sentimos, llevándote con nosotros, vamos

-Pansy, la sangre sucia esta en la casa, ya mismo han de entrar los demás, si Malfoy no quiere venir ya sabes que tienes que hacer- dijo una voz que Draco reconoció como la de Crabbe, trato de verlo pero solo vio la sombra, estaban parados afuera, esperando.

-Ya voy- contesto Pansy- Que dices Draco?- pregunto por ultima vez, Draco la miro con su típica mirada que usaba en el colegio, la de odio, la que le lanzaba a los sangres sucias, y a los compinches de Potter.

-Me decepcionas- dijo molesta- no se que te ha pasado, ahora compruebo que es verdad lo que decían, has cambiado Malfoy- dijo secándose las lagrimas, y cambiando su expresión, para ella confirmar que Draco era un traidor era razón suficiente para sacárselo de su corazón-_Crucius-_dijo con toda su fuerzas…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione no encontraba rastros de nadie, en la mansión, no escuchaba ni sentía nada, corrio por todos los pisos buscando, estaba en el ultimo piso, el 5to, caminando en medio de telarañas y paredes sucias, se encontró con una puertita, la abrió y entro a una escalera oscura y pequeña, estaba segura que por ahí cruzaban los elfos domésticos para movilizarse mas rápido en la casa , la escalera estaba sucia y húmeda, bajo por ahí, y llego a la cocina, que estaba igual de vacía que toda la casa, escucho sonidos en el vestíbulo, abrió un poco la puerta, y vio cuatro siluetas muy conocidas para ella.

-Te has demorado mucho, agradece que esa sangre sucia todavía no baja- rio- La muy estupida comenzó desde arriba a buscar- siguió riendo Crabbe

-Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer con ese traidor- dijo el otro

-Si lo hice Blaise, no creo que ha ese le queden ganas de traicionar a nadie mas- dijo seria

-Al fin – dijo Goyle- Tu eras la única que creías que Malfoy podía querer irse con nosotros, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

-El punto es que nuestra Pansy izo lo correcto, nunca había visto un Crucius tan efectivo- dijo sonriendo-vieron como quedo ese cuerpo- rió Blaise

Hermione lanzo un grito ahogado, ese cuerpo, estacaría Draco muerto? Un Cruciatus efectivo?, vio como se desvanecían y salio corriendo al calabozo , vio a Draco tirado, comenzó a llorar y se lanzo ha abrazarlo. Los minutos que paso abrazando a Draco se hicieron eternos, no quería ni ver si Draco seguía con vida.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny cuando llego con Harry y Ron

-Fue mi culpa, si no hubiera ido arriba primero, su hubiera venido antes de que Pansy le lazara un Crucius, Draco estaría bien.- dijo Hermione llorando, se sentía culpable de algo que todavía no sabia si era o no era verdad.

-Hermione ven, levántate- dijo Harry ayudando a su amiga, él y Ron estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que Hermione este enamorado de alguien como Draco, aunque el mismo sabia que Draco estaba cambiado. Ron se acerco al cuerpo, quería ver su estado, se acerco con miedo a revisarlo, no queria decir algo que ponga mas triste a su amiga, tomo la muñeca del rubio para verle el pulso……

-Hermione, Malfoy esta ……….

En verdad espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews!!!.. no creo q me demore mucho en escribir el otro cap….espero..


	20. Fuente de Vida

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y ultimo capitulo, al fin he llegado a un final que me agrade, espero que lo disfruten….para recordarles lo que paso el capitulo anterior he puesto el ultimo párrafo del mismo…..

**Fuente de Vida **

_-Hermione- dijo Ginny cuando llego con Harry y Ron_

_-Fue mi culpa, si no hubiera ido arriba primero, su hubiera venido antes de que Pansy le lazara un Crucius, Draco estaría bien.- dijo Hermione llorando, se sentía culpable de algo que todavía no sabia si era o no era verdad._

_-Hermione ven, levántate- dijo Harry ayudando a su amiga, él y Ron estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que Hermione este enamorado de alguien como Draco, aunque el mismo sabia que Draco estaba cambiado. Ron se acerco al cuerpo, quería ver su estado, se acerco con miedo a revisarlo, no quería decir algo que ponga mas triste a su amiga, tomo la muñeca del rubio para verle el pulso……_

_-Hermione, Malfoy esta_…………..

………………….vivo –grito emocionado- lo que esta es inconciente – alcanzo a decir en eso vio la cara de Hermione muy cerca de él, la chica se había lanzado ha abrazar al rubio desesperadamente, sus ojos seguían mojados del llanto incesable, tomo la misma mano que Ron había soltado por el susto, y lo verifico ella misma, su Draco estaba vivo…., sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, ahora no estaba triste estaba muy feliz, feliz de saber que todo había terminado, ya no habia mas Lord Voldermort, los mortifagos estaban destruidos, era el comienzo de un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, para todos, ya no sentia angustias, ya no habia neesidad de estar triste y deprimida, por fin después de tantos dias, que se hicieron una eternidad , se encontraba con su rubio favorito.

-Hermione vamos, hay que llevar al hurón a la madriguera- callo Ron, todavía le tenia fastidio a Draco por todas las cosas que le izo, pero ahora debía aprender a comportarse diferente, tenia que tratarlo bien para no pelear con su amiga, – perdón a Malfoy- se corrigió su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza de sentirse amenazado con las miradas de Harry y Ginny, quienes se dieron cuenta rápidamente del error que había cometido Ron, para suerte del pelirrojo, Hermione estaba muy distraída para haber escuchado la palabra hurón

- Hermione!!!- dijo Ginny levantando a su amiga del suelo- Ron tiene razón , mi mamá ha de saber que hacer para curar a Malfoy y a todos los demás que lo necesiten – dijo mientras le hacia señas a Harry y a Ron para que ayudaran a cargar a Malfoy, por algo eran los hombres.

-Gracias Ginny, no se como hubiera soportado estos días sin tu compañía- agradeció Hermione mientras la abrazaba- Y a ustedes les pido mil disculpas por mi comportamiento- se disculpo con los chicos, ya era la Hermione Granger que todos conocían.

Entraron de nuevo al bosque, para tomar el traslador que la profesora Mcgonogall había conseguido para el campamento apenas Tonks le aviso que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter.

-Harry, desde cuando Malfoy es tan pesado y musculoso- dijo en susurro el pelirrojo para que las chicas no lo escucharan. Harry solo le contesto con una sonrisa y trato de ahogar su risa.

Ron tenia toda la razón, Draco estaba diferente hasta físicamente.

-Chicos- grito una voz cuando diferencio a los chicos a lo lejos- Ya se estaban demorando- dijo Lupin cuando al fin llegaron al lugar de reunión, sus ojos se posaron en Draco Malfoy- Esta muy mal?- pregunto preocupado, Lupin sabia que sin la ayuda de el ubio no podian haber tenido esa victoria.

-Necesita cuidados, nada mas- contesto Harry- Ahora muéstranos el traslador, todos estamos cansados y hambrientos- dijo sonriendo. Ron saco su lengua para saborear imaginariamente la comida que su mamá les iba a dar.

…………………………………**..….En la madriguera……….……………………… **

**---------- Tres dias después----------**

-Hermione- se escuchaba débilmente-Hermione-dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos, su voz estaba muy baja para que alguien lo escuchara, se sentía débil, trato de moverse pero no pudo, trato de recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, pero el único recuerdo era un crucius-Hermione- volvió a susurrar, no sabia lo que había pasado con ella, quería verla, sonreírle, besarla, en eso pudo ver una mano encima de la suya, una mano muy conocida para él, ya comenzaba a sentir todo, su castaña favorita estaba alado de él, profundamente dormida, vio por la ventana, alcanzo a ver unos árboles, dedujo que estaba en la madriguera, tomo la mano de Hermione y la beso.

Hermione sintió el movimiento y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los grises de Draco, y con la sonrisa que la hacia derretir. No se dijeron ninguna palabra y se comenzaron a besar, cosa que los dos anhelaban desde hace mucho tiempo, el tiempo se fue volando en ese beso que era de nunca acabar, ya las cosas estaban perfectas para ambos.

-Hermione dice mi mamá que bajes a desayunar , ya es hora que comas algo- paro de decir Ginny, y se puso tan roja como su cabello- Lo siento-se disculpo- El desayuno esta servido Hermione, no se si debas comer algo- se dirigió a Draco- Ya voy a preguntar, y me alegra que ya te hayas despertado- sonrió, el rojo de su cara había bajado un poco,

-Ya despertó!!- se escucho cuando salía del cuarto. Draco quedo viendo a Hermione, deseando volverla a besar como hace unos minutos.

- Herm, baja, debes comer algo- dijo preocupado Draco- No quiero que te enfermes por mi- dijo besándole la mano.-Tampoco quiero que te mueras de hambre- dijo sonriendo.

-No quiero alejarme de ti Draco- dijo Hermione- Cuando te fuiste, me hiciste mucha falta, cada segundo pensaba mas en ti…- dijo abrazándolo

-Yo se, a mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, cada minuto que pasaba y me torturaban pensaba en ti- le dijo a Hermione

-Lo siento-se disculpo Hermione, ella estaba conciente que lo que había sufrido Draco era culpa de ella

-Por que te disculpas-dijo sonriendo- Creo que interpretastes mal lo que dije, cuando me torturaban pensaba en ti, porque tu eres lo único que tenia para seguir viviendo, tú eras mi fuente de vida mientras estaba en ese calabozo, Tú, nadie mas- dijo tomándole la mano.

-Draco- dijo besándolo, las cosas que le decía la volvían loca.- Bueno voy a bajar, pero no me esperes mucho que ya mismo subo.- dijo dándole un ultimo beso- te voy a dar algo que te pertenece- dijo desabrochando la cadenita que Draco le había regalado, y dejándola en la mano.

-el collar de mi abuela, porque me lo das Herm-pregunto confundido

-Porque no es mío.

-Claro que es tuyo, yo te lo regale- dijo mientras se lo volvía a poner- mi abuela me lo regalo a mi y me dijo que se lo de a la persona que mas ame en mi vida-sonrió-ahora baja a desayunar, yo voy a estar bien- dijo besándola

-Te amo

-Yo también, y vas a ver que este ultimo año en Hogwarts va hacer muy diferente……para todos.

_Bueno ya termine este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo ,a si como yo lo disfrute a escribirlo, espero que dejen reviews, por cierto estoy pensando en hacer un Epilogo…quisiera su opiniones acerca de eso…para ver si lo hago…_

_Att._

_Nanda Rowling _


	21. EPILOGO

Bueno aqui esta el epilogo tan esperado, lo siento por hacerlo recién…disfrútenlo

EPILOGO

5 años despues

- Ginny bienvenida a casa- sonrió Harry, muy contento de ver a un su novia regresar de su gira de quidditch .

-Si al fin… me hicieron mucha falta este año…- se abrazo a Harry, y este le dio un beso en la frente.- En fin ya paso, y ahora está comenzando una nueva vida.

-Hermanita no lo has podido decir mejor…- rieron todos juntos.

-Hermione, donde está Draco? Pensaba que iba a venir…no se habrán peleado o algo?- pregunto extremadamente preocupada, mas de la normal.

-Ginny lo que dices es una locura, Hermione y Draco peleados- se rieron los dos chicos, siempre se burlaban de los muy juntos que siempre estaba esta pareja, y de lo bien que les iba, después de tantos años.

-No sean ridículos, si hemos discutido, y muchas veces…- aclaro Hermione seria- Y no digan mas!!- callo a Ron antes de que salga con una de sus bromas – Ginny, no va a venir, está muy ocupado en ese instituto muggle de arte en Paris, con decirte que ni yo lo he visto..- dijo muy apenada, no saber ni ver a Draco le causaba una gran pena y nostalgia. Las separaciones no eran su fuerte.

-Cierto que Draco da clases de arte en una universidad muggle- se izo la que acababa de recordar- Yo estuve sin ver a Harry por meses, y me sentía que iba a morir, si no hubieran sido por las cartas, y unas cuantas visitas- Estaba actuando un poco rara, como queriendo ocultar algo.

-Quien se lo hubiera imaginado, el niño rubio de Slytherin que odiaba la "impureza de sangre" compartiendo con muggles, y novio de una "sangre sucia" – bromeo Ron, sin causarle risa a nadie. Hablar del pasado de Draco era lo peor que le podían hacer a Hermione, mas si era de la forma que lo acababa de hacer su amigo.

-Ronald!! – lo regaño Ginny, a la hora de retar a cualquiera de sus hermanos, ella tomaba una actitud muy parecida a la de la señora Weasley.

- Lo siento Herm…- se disculpo avergonzado – No debía haber recordado la etapa mala de Malfoy, cuando era un pesado y amargado mortifago…- sonrió maliciosamente, ya Ron se estaba pasando de la raya hablando tonterías. Hermione ya no aguanto estar ahí, y decidió salirse para dejar de escucharlas. Ya que si se ponía a defenderlo podía terminar peor, pero para Ron.

-Que te pasa Ron!!- ahora fue Harry el que lo reto, igual que enojado que su novia – Tu bien sabes que lo que has dicho está pesimo!! , Draco nos ayudo para vencer a Voldemort, su pasado se ha olvidado con todo lo que ha hecho y hace ahora, nos respeta, respeta a TU familia, y lo más importante ama con Hermione con toda su vida- abrazo a Ginny, para demostrarle que él la amaba a ella de la misma manera -No puedes tratarlo así como si no fuera nada, Que te sucede?- el sermón de Harry fue hasta más largo que el de Ginny. Pero Hermione era como su hermana y no quería verla sufrir por las palabras inmaduras de su amigo.

-Chicos en serio discúlpenme- Ron dijo con arrepentimiento -No me pude controlar, Lavender me contó algo que me izo dar rabia de ese rubiecito perfecto- se excusó -Un primo francés de ella lo vio en un restaurante con una mujer.- conto otra vez llenándose de rabia.

-Ron, eres peor que una vieja chismosa…- trato de reírse de ver la forma como lo conto, pero no pudo -Pero eso es cierto?- pregunto Harry ahora también preocupado por lo que contaba su mejor amigo. Sin darse cuenta Hermione había vuelto a la sala , y escuchó todo lo que Ron conto sobre Draco, y salió corriendo por las mismas

-Ron!!, por favor, no vuelvas a repetir eso si no sabes lo que en verdad paso- dijo con furia -Dile a tu noviecita que no se meta en la vida de Hermione, peor en la de Draco..!!!- dijo muy enojada – Acabas de meter la pata duro y feo!!!- sus gritos eran como nunca, hasta Harry se sorprendió de verla así – Yo era esa mujer, Ron!- aseguro -Draco me fue a visitar al entrenamiento que tuve en Paris, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, me invito a comer, como todo un caballero que es.- dijo mirando a Harry, para evitar una escena de celos, que seguramente no iba a pasar, ya que Harry Potter confiaba en el rubio –En la comida ,me conto sobre su plan de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione HOY y tu lo acabas de arruinar- se dirigió ahora a su hermano – Lo único que tenía que hacer, era preguntarle a Hermione por Draco, la parte de el era ignorar las llamadas y cartas- explico - Que crees que ha de estar estar imaginándose Hermione en este momento, después de oír que su novio estaba comiendo con una mujer …- ataco de nuevo a su hermano con las palabras.

-Por Merlín!! No lo sabía…Ginny lo siento…meti la pata…

-Conmigo no…Discúlpate con Draco – dijo señalando al closet de donde salía Draco Malfoy, desde su escondite había escuchado todo – Aunque la segunda y ultima parte de mi misión, también esta!!- le dijo un poco feliz a Draco –No sabes lo complicado que fue pensar cómo hacer para dejarla en el bosque antes del anochecer…- dijo olvidándose de la idea, pero a Draco se le había complicado su parte, ya que no tenía previsto los chismes de Lavender.

Hermione salió de la madriguera enojada, primero Ginny la hacía recordar la soledad que tenia, su rubio le hacia mucha falta, además que no sabía nada de Draco desde hace días, tal vez unas cuantas semanas, el no había contestado ninguna de sus llamada, y la única carta que recibió, fue una pequeña nota que decía " Estoy ocupado en el instituto, no voy a poder ir esta semana tampoco", ni un te quiero, te extraño, o alguna cosa que la ayude a recuperar el aliento, pero ahora, al escuchar lo que el primo de Lavender a dicho, comenzó a llenarse de dudas. Llevaba una relación perfecta de 5 años, el primero lo vivieron en Hogwarts y fue lo mejor. En los últimos tres meses ya nada era como antes, drásticamente todo cambio, en especial Draco, el que se mostraba indiferente. Si era verdad lo que conto Ron del primo de Lavender, Draco estaba con otra, tal vez una de esas francesas regaladas, que con guiños y sonrisitas conquistan, pero como era posible que Draco Malfoy este engañándola, él era el amor de su vida, la imagen perfecta, el hombre del que se había enamorado ya desde hace mucho, los polos opuestos se atraen, y de verdad que lo hacen. Su relación era mágica, claro que del otro tipo de magia, no como el que ellos hacían con las varitas, era una magia especial, una magia única, la magia que los mantiene unidos.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol, su nuevo amigo que no le iba a contar a nadie sobre sus lagrimas derramadas por un hombre, como una vez su mama le dijo "ningún hombre merece tus lagrimas" pero en este caso que podía hacer aparte de sacarlas de adentro, lloro seguido durante minutos. Respiraba con dificultad, ni un solo segundo dejaba de pensar en Draco, si la estaba engañando debía averiguarlo, no refugiarse en un tronco viejo, tenía que enfrentar al rubio ir a Paris no llorar como magdalena, suspiro por última vez, suspiro que la izo botar todo y poner su mente en blanco, la tarde estaba perfecta, y desde ese árbol se veía como el sol poco a poco se escondía. Le encantaba ver el atardecer, la tranquilizaba y le recordaba a Draco.

-No sabes cuantos locos crees que es hermoso ver el atardecer, yo era un loco de esos hasta hace dos segundos cuando descubrí que más hermoso es verte a ti viéndolo…- Draco estaba detrás de ella con una hermosa sonrisa y con un ramo de sus flores favoritas. La fusión de las palabras más verlo la hicieron saltar de la emoción, quería correr abrazarlo y comérselo a besos, pero primero necesitaba un explicación…

-Draco quiero que me digas la verdad sobre algo que escuche..- fue interrumpida

-Lo que dijo Ron es cierto, si salí a comer con alguien- la cara de Hermione fue de desilusión, no estaba preparada para esto, Draco iba a terminar con ella por otra, una de las ultimas lagrimas que le quedaban broto, y Draco se la limpio antes de que comience a chorrear por todo el rostro- Hermione no llores, no te estoy traicionando, sería un estupido si lo hiciera…Hace aproximadamente tres semanas el equipo de Ginny iba a jugar en Normandía, yo la fui a visitar a los entrenamientos, y la invite a comer…- explico con una sonrisa

-Significa que la mujer con la que te vio el primo de la novia de Ron, fue Ginny?- no podía no creerlo, Draco siempre fue sincero con ella, pero por que Ginny no le habia contado??

-Exacto!! – afirmo muy contento el rubio

-Por qué Ginny no me lo conto?? Y Tu por qué no me has mandado cartas?- le pidió más información para asegurar que no le estaba mintiendo.

-porque yo se lo pedí, eso forma parte del gran favor que me hizo- Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar lo que era obvio – No te puedo decir el favor porque se me dañaría todo lo que estoy haciendo- se acerco un poco más a ella– Y para hacerlo no tenias que saber de mi- dijo con un tono apenado, para que su novia se dé cuenta que sus palabras eran ciertas.

- No entiendo- Hermione estaba confundida, aunque por lo menos ya estaba segura que su novio no la engañaba -que es lo que haces….tan importante es que te impedía escribirme?- se sobresalto a recordar las noches que esperaba que llegue una carta..-Llore por días y noches, me dolía el corazón por no saber de ti. Pensar que estabas bien me reconfortaba, pero no era suficiente, te extrañaba cada segundo que pasaba, y…- Draco la interrumpió tapándole la boca con un solo dedo

–Te amo ,Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…Creo que decirlo mil veces no es suficiente para que me disculpes, en verdad fue estupido en creer que eso me iba ayudar- suspiro, sus intenciones eran buenísimas, pero de la forma que había llegado a ella no. -Nunca me imagine que ibas a sufrir tanto por no saber de mi …- la abrazo

-Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de tu locura- le sonrió con dificultad, ahí estaba la disculpa que Draco estaba esperando.

- Te amo, te amo te amo…- la beso románticamente, con ese beso todo quedaba perfecto, al sentir de nuevos los labios de su rubio todo su cuerpo tembló, alrededor de ellos los arboles, incluyendo el viejo donde Hermione había llorado, caían y volaban las hojas por todo el lugar, grupos de luciérnagas comenzaron a volar también alrededor, junto a las hojas, y del suelo las piedritas se transformaron en chispitas que los alumbraba.

-Hermione Granger- se arrodillo ante ella -te amo tanto, y siempre te ame, como te dije una vez ,tu eres mi fuente de vida, desde ese día que desperté, y vi tus hermosos ojos cafés, supe que eran los ojos que quería ver siempre cuando despierte, por el resto de mis días -saco su varita, y con un suave movimiento todas las hojas, luciérnagas y chispas se unieron formando una esfera al frente de Hermione, cada vez se reducía más, hasta que formo un anillo –Quieres casarte conmigo…

Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír, detrás de Draco, el sol acababa de ocultarse completamente, y verlo arrodillado ante ella, la izo olvidar de todo...sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a abrazarlo del cuello, y lo besó, desde hace mucho tiempo que no comenzaba ella el beso, y por eso este fue especial, para los dos.

-Y?- pregunto entre besos Draco, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Malfoy, todavía no entiendo porque lo hiciste- le dio un beso corto –Pero el final me encanto…yo también te amo demasiado, y claro que quiero casarme contigo!!!- se volvieron a besar....

- adoro los intercambios!!!- dijo Draco recordando como comenzo esto, Y volvio a besar, a la que habia pasado de ser sangre sucia - hermana de intercambio - enamorada, y por ultimo a esposa....y en un futuro no muy lejano a la madre de sus hijos!

**FIN**

_Aquí está el epilogo de esta historia, llego súper que atrasado pero al fine esta aquí!! Obviamente no me pude inspirar tanto como antes con esta pareja, pero cuando vi que tenia tiempo libre, manos a la obra….espero que les haya gustado.._

_Nanda_


End file.
